H E—Different
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: CHAP 7 UPDATE!/Katanya, semua kisah berakhir dengan happy ending. Bahkan, kisah sad ending pun, hanya belum menemukan jalan menuju kebahagiaannya. Hinata berharap, kisahnya dan Gaara juga akan berakhir seperti itu./Ganti summary/AU—OOC! T semi M, GaaHina inside/RnR, please?
1. Meet Again

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**H E—Different**

**Untuk Semua Reviewers yang minta sekuel, terutama Ana n Malini...:)**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, T-Semi M, OOC—parah!, Perusakan Image dan Karakter, Typo(s), Miss-typo, dst.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!—kalau ada perbedaan karakter dengan di Animanga asli, itu adalah kesengajaan... ;)**

* * *

><p>Aku mendesah. Entah harus kecewa ataupun senang yang kurasakan sekarang. Kulihat kembali papan pengumuman di depanku. Hasil Try Out beberapa waktu lalu.<p>

Peringkat pertama diraih oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Huh. Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan Tuan Perfect seperti dirinya?

Peringkat kedua jatuh pada Nara Shikamaru. Pacar Ino yang selalu menganggap semua hal merepotkan. Dasar jenius pemalas. Walaupun begitu tetap saja aku salut pada prestasi yang diraihnya. Tak perlu repot belajar saja sudah mendapat juara dua (aku sendiri yakin walaupun berantakan dan terkesan berandal, Sasuke pasti belajar di rumahnya. Itu kan hobinya).

Peringkat ketiga diraih Sabaku Gaara, dan yang keempat aku.

Inilah yang membuatku sedih sekaligus senang. Oke, menurutku tak apa jika aku mendapat peringkat empat, tapi siapa sih Sabaku Gaara ini? Apa dia tak tahu kalau aku berusaha keras demi meraih urutan ketiga dalam TO ini? Bikin kesal saja. Dan lagi aku tak mengenalnya. Well, maksudku, siapa yang tak tahu Uchiha Sasuke dan Nara Shikamaru? Juara olimpiade sains internasional, dan juga tampang mereka berdua cukup mencolok di sekolah ini. Tapi Sabaku Gaara? Hum.

Aku menoleh pada Sakura yang berdiri di samping kiriku. Ia jelas terlihat kecewa karena hanya mampu meraih peringkat ketujuh. Disebelah Sakura, Ino tampak tak peduli pada papan pengumuman di depannya, gadis itu tenang-tenang saja saat mengetahu ia mendapat peringkat delapanbelas, dan kini ia malah mulai membenahi penampilannya yang terlihat berantakan dengan sebuah cermin kecil yang selalu ia bawa.

Yah, Miss Gossip, Yamanaka Ino, pasti tahu siapa Sabaku Gaara ini.

"Ino-chan..." panggilku. Argh, kenapa aku selalu tampak kikuk saat berhadapan dengan orang lain sih?

"Ya Hinata?"

"Apa kau tahu siapa orang yang bernama Sabaku Gaara?" tanyaku. Ino memasukkan cermin yang dibawanya ke saku roknya.

"Umm... Sebenarnya, Hinata, orangnya tepat berada di samping kananmu." Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Ups.

Aku menoleh dengan takut-takut. Mukaku pasti merah. Akhh... kenapa aku membicarakan orang lain saat orang itu berada tepat disampingku?

Dan aku melihat rambut berwarna merah mencolok, kemudian kacamatanya yang tebal, dan kemeja yang dimasukkan rapi (terlalu rapi, sebenarnya). Ini... Sabaku Gaara? Benar-benar tampang seorang kutu buku yang ermm... culun. Aku cepat-cepat menunduk saat ia balas menatapku. Ketahuan!

Tapi orang itu langsung pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kutatap punggungnya yang menjauh. Uh.

"Jadi itu dia ya Ino..." kataku masih menatap sosoknya.

"Hu-um. Dia itu tidak mencolok, tidak tampan, tidak kaya, dan biasa saja. Hanya saja kebetulan ia bersepupu dengan Akasuna Sasori—kau tahu kan? Ketua klub drama yang imut itu. Lalu, jangan tanya aku tentangnya. Ia pendiam dan jarang bicara, sedikit mempunyai teman, dan tertutup. Tak ada yang tahu dimana dia tinggal, dan bagaimana latar belakangnya." Dan Ino pun mengakhiri tugasnya sebagai Miss Gossip dengan baik.

Hah, bahkan Ino-pun tak tahu apapun tentangnya.

Tapi, kenapa aku merasa aku pernah mengenalnya ya?

.

.

.

Aku melangkah semakin cepat, merapatkan mantel yang kupakai. Sial. Dingin sekali. Dan rok dengan panjang beberapa centi di atas lutut yang diberikan oleh Ino sama sekali tak membantu. Aku berharap bisa cepat sampai rumah dan tidur berselimut.

Jalan yang kulalui sedikit gelap dan itu membuatku meremang. Aku bersumpah dalam hati lain kali aku tak akan melewati jalan ini lagi.

Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat nyala dari lampu depan beberapa buah motor sport. Cahayanya menyilaukan. Aku mengerjap.

Arghh! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan geng motor? Ck. Pasti mereka adalah siswa berandal di sekolah mereka, yang sudah pasti akan melakukan balapan, dan mungkin pecandu narkoba dan seks bebas.

Aku menghela napas, meyakinkan diri sendiri. Ayolah Hinata... aku melanjutkan langkah berusaha terlihat wajar dan tak mencolok. Aku tak mau diganggu oleh mereka.

Benar saja, ketika aku melangkah semakin dekat, salah satu dari mereka—aku tak tahu siapa—bersiul pelan.

"Ckckck... kaki yang bagus, nona..." ia berseru, cukup keras untuk kudengar.

Jantungku berdebar. Jangan sampai... jangan sampai...

Aku mempercepat langkah, namun kurasakan tanganku ditahan dari belakang oleh seseorang. "Tahan, Sui..."

Aku mendengar seseorang bersuara, membuatku semakin siaga. Orang yang memegang tanganku tak melepas pegangannya, namun ia berdecak pelan.

"Ini untukku, Gaara..."

Tubuhku menegang. Gaara? Rasanya aku pernah dengar... aku membalikkan tubuhku. Kulihat seseorang turun dari motornya yang berwarna merah. Ia melangkah mendekat, sementara cowok berambut biru yang memegang tanganku mengendurkan pegangannya.

"Biarkan saja Gaara, Sui..."

Orang yang memegang tanganku benar-benar melepas pegangannya, kemudian ia melangkah mundur dan kembali ke motornya. Sementara cowok yang turun dari motor tadi berdiri di depanku. Ia lebih tinggi dariku, membuatku mendongak untuk bisa memandangnya.

Dia... benar-benar Sabaku Gaara yang itu!

Tapi penampilannya benar-benar berubah. Celana jeans, dan kemejanya yang acak-acakan membuatnya terlihat... berbeda. Apalagi tanpa kacamata tebal itu. Matanya yang berwarna emerald membuatku sedikit terpesona.

Bagaimana bisa ia berubah dengan begitu drastisnya?

Ia kembali melangkah mendekat, membuatku refleks mundur. Begitu sampai aku merasakan punggungku menyentuh dinding jalan. Ugh.

Ia mengurungku dengan kedua lengannya, matanya tampak tajam dan begitu mengintimidasi. Samar aku menghirup aroma parfumnya, aroma yang sepertinya kukenal. Tapi kapan?

"Hyuuga... Hinata kan?"

Darimana ia tahu namaku?

Ia memperhatikanku dari atas hingga bawah, membuatku merasa risih. "Tak kusangka kau sebegitu liarnya di luar sekolah. Kenapa, hm?" ia tersenyum mengejek, "mencoba menjadi merpati biru?"

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Oke, aku tahu aku hanya memakai rok yang lumayan pendek, dan tanktop yang dibalut mantel. Tapi ini bukan pakaianku. Ini milik Ino, gara-gara pakaianku basah setelah Ino menumpahiku dengan adonan kue. Tahu apa orang ini, seenaknya menuduh begitu?

Bibirku bergetar marah. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menampar pipinya keras.

"Cih!" ia mendecih pelan, emerald itu menatapku semakin tajam. "Mencoba menyangkal?"

"Kau tak tahu apapun tentangku! Orang luar diam saja!" ucapku setengah membentak. Kuinjak kakinya, lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa aku berlari menjauhi geng motor itu. Samar-samar kudengar gelak tawa mereka.

"Wow, bro! Kau kalah oleh seorang gadis sepertinya?"

"Kenapa tak kau bungkam saja mulutnya dengan ciumanmu?"

"Dasar kau Gaara! Seandainya kau tak menghalangiku, aku pasti sudah menyeretnya dan merobek bajunya!"

Mereka brengsekk!

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki di koridor sekolah dengan lesu. Kejadian kemarin membuatku bad mood. Siapa yang menyangka seorang Sabaku Gaara adalah anggota (atau bahkan yang terparah adalah ketua) sebuah geng motor yang penuh dengan cowok berandal?

Mengingat namanya saja membuatku kesal.

Aku menuju loker dengan ogah-ogahan, kelas bahasa Inggris akan mulai lima menit lagi. Dengan keadaan begini, aku tak yakin bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik, namun aku tak mau bolos.

Kubuka pintu lokerku, dan mendapati setangkai bunga aster merah beserta secarik kertas disana.

_**Aku tak tahu kau suka bunga apa, tapi maaf.**_

_**SG.**_

Siapa? Aku menoleh ke kanan kiri, namun koridor sudah sepi. SG? Aku mengingat-ingat. Shino? Bukan. Sakura? Sudah pasti bukan. Ino, Tenten, Matsuri. Seingatku tak ada temanku yang berinisial SG. Bahkan Kiba pun tidak. Jadi siapa?

Apakah... Sabaku Gaara?

Tidak. tak mungkin cowok sepertinya...

"Hai."

Aku mengangkat wajah dari kertas itu. Kulihat wajah cowok yang baru saja kupikirkan.

"Sabaku-san?"

"Hn. Jadi... kau mau memaafkanku?" ia bertanya, nadanya melunak.

"Umm... ya." Jawabku ragu. "Mungkin..." tambahku lagi. "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

"Untuk mengejekmu, mungkin?"

Hal itu langsung mengingatkanku pada tadi malam. Kulihat lagi penampilannya. Ia sudah menjadi Sabaku Gaara yang biasa, dengan kacamata dan penampilan culun itu.

"Aku baru tahu kau... anggota geng motor."

"Ketua, kalau boleh kutambahkan." Jawabnya ringan, seakan kita sedang membahas cuaca hari ini.

"Kau serius?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Ia menyeringai kecil. "Don't judge the book by its cover." Ucapnya.

"Kau tak tampak layaknya orang yang seperti itu," aku membela diri. "Dan lagi, kau... berbeda." Aku menarik napas, kembali menghirup aroma parfum yang ia pakai. Lagi-lagi aroma itu tak asing bagiku. "Jadi... kau cowok berandal?"

"Ya."

"Perokok?"

"Ya." Jawabnya, "kau tahu, karena pergaulan."

"Apakah kau juga minum minuman keras?" tanyaku semakin tak percaya. Sabaku Gaara... benar-benar berbeda.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu... kau pecandu narkoba dan seks bebas?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak. aku tahu batas, Hyuuga."

"Um... baiklah." Well, setidaknya ia bukan penganut seks bebas. "Jadi... kenapa kau... mengatakan kalimat kasar seperti itu padaku?"

"Teman-temanku tidak sepertiku. Beberapa dari mereka penganut seks bebas. Termasuk Suigetsu. Kenapa aku melakukan itu padamu? Aku tak mau melihatmu diperkosa olehnya malam itu."

"Apa kau... sama sekali tidak pernah..."

"Umm... yeah, jujur. Aku pernah. Namun tidak sesering Sui atau Sasori."

Aku menunduk. Entah kenapa kalimat Gaara terdengar menyakitkan. Kenapa dia bisa bilang dengan sebegitu mudahnya? "Kenapa kau mengatakan kau bukan penganut seks bebas kalau begitu?"

Gaara kembali menyeringai. "Karena aku selalu memakai kondom saat melakukannya."

Mataku menyipit. Sial. Tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat kalimatnya. "Sasori... Sasori-senpai?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Hn. Jangan salah. Walau dia imut dan termasuk kecil, dia hebat lho."

Blushh.

Arghh! Kenapa cowok itu mengatakan semuanya dengan mudah?

.

.

.

"Hinata... kau... dekat dengan Gaara ya?" tanya Sakura sewaktu aku membereskan tasku setelah pulang sekolah.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak aku pertama kali mengobrol dengan Gaara dan mengetahui sisi tersembunyinya—yang tetap masih menjadi rahasia.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanyaku, memakai tas selempangku di pundak.

"Ahh... tidak. Hanya saja, kurasa... dia bukan cowok baik-baik." Sakura menghela napas. "Sebenarnya... kemarin... aku melihatnya bersama... sebuah geng motor. Kurasa... ia... salah satu anggota geng itu."

Ketua, aku mengoreksi dalam hati. "Umm... mungkin kau salah orang, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura tampak ragu. "Yeah... mungkin aku hanya salah orang..." ia terdengar seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Tapi, Hinata... kau tahu kan, bagaimana anggapan orang tentang geng motor?"

"Yeah, aku tahu..." ucapku.

Kami berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dalam diam.

"Kau menunggu Sasuke, Sakura-chan?"

"Iya," Sakura menjawab. Tapi kemudian ia menuju perpustakaan yang berada di samping gerbang. "Aku ke perpustakaan dulu, Hinata. Kau hati-hati ya!"

"Ya," balasku, tersenyum kecil. Aku berhenti berjalan saat sebuah motor sport berwarna merah berhenti di sampingku.

"Naiklah."

Suara yang datar itu membuatku tanpa ragu menaiki motor milik Gaara. Aku juga tahu kalau Gaara membawa motor kesayangannya ke sekolah. Saat kutanya mengapa tak ada yang tahu, ia hanya menjawab, "datang pagi dan pulang paling sore."

"Jangan ngebut!" teriakku diantara deru angin ketika Gaara memacu kecepatannya hingga seratus kilometer per jam.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" protesku, mengerucutkan bibir.

"Temari-nee ingin bertemu denganmu." Gaara menjawab singkat, kemudian melangkah memasuki sebuah rumah mewah—rumahnya.

Aku mengikuti dengan setengah hati, namun perasaan kesalku segera hilang saat aku melihat sesosok wanita tersenyum hangat dan menghampiriku. Ia memberikan pelukan singkat padaku.

"Hinata-chan... aku merindukanmu..." ucapnya, tersenyum senang.

Sabaku Temari, kakak tertua dari Gaara adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal yang sedang naik daun.

"Kata Gaara, Neechan sedang ke Paris. Aku juga kangen Neechan." Jawabku. Temari-nee tersenyum dan mengajakku masuk, sementara Gaara sudah masuk dari tadi.

"Umm... yeah, begitulah." Temari tersenyum. "Oh ya, Hinata, sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Gaara? Apa dia sudah menembakmu?" tanya Temari-nee sambil mengerling kecil.

Aku mendesah. "Belum." Kataku seadanya.

"Lalu... —maaf sebelumnya jika aku menyinggungmu—apa dia sudah... menyentuhmu?" Temari-nee mengecilkan volume suaranya.

Aku membeku.

Me-menyentuh?

Aku menggeleng pelan. Yang benar saja? Mana mungkin Gaara melakukan itu padaku. Lagipula, aku benci seks bebas.

Temari-nee tampak kecewa mendengar jawabanku. "Apa ia pernah menciummu?"

Aku menggeleng lagi.

Temari-nee mendesah keras. "Ini aneh. Bagaimana mungkin Gaara tahan untuk tidak menyentuh atau sekedar mencium gadis secantikmu?" serunya putus asa.

"Temari, jangan mendesak Hinata." Sabaku Kankurou berkata dari atas tangga, kemudian ia meluncur ke bawah pada pegangan tangga.

"Hinata, jangan hiraukan Temari. Gaara sudah pasti ingin menjaga gadis yang ia cintai, kan?" ucap Kankurou-nii. Sedikit menenangkanku. Tapi... apa benar Gaara melakukan itu karena ia mencintaiku? Bukan karena aku memang tak ingin disentuhnya?

Aku menghela napas. Ya, aku mencintai Gaara. Karena sikapnya kepadaku. Karena hanya ia yang benar-benar mengerti diriku—dibalik semua kata-katanya yang terkadang dingin itu. Temari-nee dan Kankurou-nii sudah tahu, namun aku melarang mereka memberitahu Gaara. Bagaimana jika aku ditolaknya?

Aku memang tidak secantik ataupun seseksi Ino.

Kenapa Gaara membuatku berharap?

"Temari, kau membuat Hinata sedih."

Aku tersenyum menenangkan mereka berdua. "Sudahlah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya kok." Jawabku.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, aku menuju kamar Gaara. Kami banyak menghabiskan waktu disana, entah untuk mengobrol atau bermain game. Kubuka pintu kamar Gaara tanpa ragu, dan kulihat kamar itu kosong. Mungkin Gaara sedang di kamar mandi.

Aku duduk di ranjangnya ketika mendengar ponsel Gaara berbunyi. Sebuah e-mail. Dari Matsuri. Siapa? Gaara jarang sekali menyembunyikan apapun dariku.

Batinku bergejolak. Haruskah aku membacanya?

Aku menimbang-nimbang.

Tidak.

Bagaimanapun, Gaara juga pasti punya privasi yang tidak ingin kuusik. Aku meletakkan ponsel itu kembali, dan berbaring di ranjang Gaara. Aku mengantuk sekali...

.

End Of Hinata's POV

.

Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi, mengusap-usapkan handuk pada rambutnya yang basah. Ia melirik ranjangnya, mendapati sesosok gadis tengah tertidur disana, masih berpakaian seragam sekolah lengkap. Gaara mengambil T-shirt dan celana jeans dari lemarinya, kemudian memakainya tanpa suara. Diraihnya ponsel yang terletak di meja samping ranjang.

**New e-mail received.**

**Matsuri**

Gaara menghela napas. Kembali dipandangnya sosok yang tengah tertidur itu. Apakah... Hinata tahu?

.

.

.

Hangat... Hinata merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda. Kehangatan ini... ia merasa deja vu. Kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyapu bibirnya. Ia mendesah pelan. Ya... ia masih ingat betul. Sensasi ini...

Sama seperti sensasi saat malam pesta dansa itu.

Sensasi dari pemuda itu.

Hinata enggan membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat, membiarkan sensasi itu merasuki tubuhnya.

Ia merasakan sepasang tangan menarik pinggangnya mendekat, sama seperti malam itu. Namun ciumannya semakin berbeda, meski rasa bibir itu sama. Ciuman ini... seperti memburu dan... panas?

Dan kehangatan itu lenyap.

Awalnya Hinata diam saja, masih memejamkan mata. Namun gadis itu merasakan kehilangan. Ia mengerjapkan mata, dan mendapati Gaara sedang asyik dengan laptopnya, bermain game seperti biasa. Ah, ia tertidur.

Tapi mengapa sentuhan itu terasa nyata?

"Gaara?"

"Hn." Gaara mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya. Menatap gadis indigo itu dengan tatapan yang biasa.

Entah kenapa wajah Hinata memerah. Gaara seratus kali lebih tampan dengan pakaian biasa.

"Apa aku... tertidur lama?"

"Hm. Yeah, lumayan."

Hinata melirik jam dinding, terkesiap melihat jarum jam yang menunjuk angka tujuh. Oh, tidak!

"A-aku harus pulang!" ucapnya panik.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Temari-nee memberitahu ayahmu kalau kau menginap disini." Jawab Gaara.

Hinata langsung menghembuskan napas lega.

Ia jarang menginap di rumah Gaara, namun ayahnya mengizinkan karena ternyata Sabaku Rei, ayah Gaara, adalah sahabat ayah Hinata sejak SMP. Lagipula, Hiashi yakin Hinata akan baik-baik saja di rumah pemuda itu.

"Mandilah, aku akan meminta pelayan menyiapkan baju Temari-nee." Kata cowok itu lagi, melanjutkan permainannya yang tertunda.

"Baik."

.

.

.

Setelah mandi, Hinata mendapati kamar Gaara kosong. Ah, cowok itu selalu mengerti kapan Hinata memerlukan privasi. Hinata segera memakai baju yang telah disiapkan di tempat tidur Gaara, kemudian ia mengecek ponselnya.

**2 e-mail received**

Hinata membuka e-mail itu.

**_From: Hanabi_**

_Ini tidak adil! Kenapa Hinata-nee selalu diizinkan menginap di rumah cowok brengsek itu? Aku curiga padanya!_

**_From: Sakura_**

_Hinata, aku kerumahmu ya!:)_

Hinata menegang melihat e-mail dari Sakura. E-mail yang dikirim jam enam sore tadi. Jadi... Hanabi pasti memberitahu kalau Hinata menginap di rumah Gaara pada Sakura?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Next Chap:

"Hinata, kau sudah melakukan apa saja dengan Gaara?"

Tubuh gadis itu menegang melihat adegan di depannya. Dadanya nyeri, dan sakit...

Gaara yang kini duduk bersandar pada dinding, memandang langit yang jernih.

"Aku memang brengsek..."

.

.

A/N: Halo! Fic baru lagi! Mungkin cuman twoshoot atau threeshoot, jadi gak bakal banyak-banyak...

Aku tahu chapter ini dikit, selanjutnya pasti lebih banyak lagi!

Yosh, review, please?


	2. When Trouble Come

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**H E—Different**

**Untuk Semua Reviewers yang minta sekuel, terutama Ana n Malini...:)**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC—parah!, Perusakan Image dan Karakter, Typo(s), Miss-typo, dst.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!—kalau ada perbedaan karakter dengan di Animanga asli, itu adalah kesengajaan... ;)**

**.**

**Chapter 2—When trouble come.**

* * *

><p>Cklek...<p>

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka mengagetkan Hinata. Ternyata Gaara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara saat melihat wajah Hinata yang gelisah.

"Umm... Gaara... bagaimana kalau rahasiamu terbongkar?" ia bertanya takut. Bagaimana kalau Sakura mengetahui semuanya? Yeah, sebenarnya Hinata cukup yakin rahasia itu bisa dijaga Sakura, tapi lidah tak bertulang, kan? Sekali saja Sakura menceritakan semua itu ke Ino, Hinata yakin rahasianya tak akan aman jika di memori gadis pirang itu.

Gaara mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Aku tak pernah punya rahasia apapun," ucapnya cuek, kemudian ia berbaring di samping Hinata yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyembunyikan sifat aslimu?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin terlihat mencolok. Itu saja."

"Menyembunyikan kebrengsekanmu? Bertahan pada topeng anak culun?" Hinata semakin tak mengerti. Kenapa Gaara melakukan ini semua jika tak ada alasan khusus?

"Kau pernah melihatku merokok? Minum? Atau narkoba dan seks?"

"Kau menyembunyikannya dariku." Jawab Hinata kalem dengan nada menuduh. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Well, ia baru menyadari Gaara tak pernah melakukan hal-hal semacam itu jika bersamanya.

"Tentu saja. Tak ada gadis yang ingin berteman dengan cowok brengsek dan playboy, bukan?" Gaara memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau... aku mau?"

Emerald yang terpejam itu kini kembali terbuka. "Kau yakin?" ia bertanya, seringai muncul di wajah tampannya. Hinata bergidik melihat tatapan Gaara yang ditujukan padanya. Tatapan yang dingin dan tajam. "Kau ingin melihat sosokku sebagai iblis?"

Hinata tidak sempat menjawab, karena Gaara menarik tangannya, menghempaskannya di ranjang dengan keras. Belum sempat gadis itu menyadari apa yang terjadi, Gaara berguling dan dengan cepat cowok itu berpindah ke atas Hinata, menumpukan berat badannya pada kedua tangannya agar tak menimpa Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan kedua lavendernya saat merasakan hembusan napas Gaara yang semakin terasa hangat di kulitnya. Ia... takut. Ia tak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya—bahkan saat ia pertama kali bertemu pemuda itu. Namun tatapan Gaara yang mengintimidasi dan err... bernafsu, membuatnya takut. Tidak. Ini bukan Gaara-nya. Napas Gaara terasa memburu.

Andai saja Hinata tak memejamkan matanya, ia pasti akan melihat ekspresi di wajah pemuda bertato 'ai' itu. Ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Yang jelas, kilatan sedih dan kecewa tampak disana. Perlahan Gaara menutup kedua iris matanya, sebelum memeluk gadis itu erat.

Hinata mengerjap saat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik hingga berbaring miring, kemudian ia mendapati Gaara sedang memeluknya—tertidur. Hinata mendesah lega. Ternyata Gaara memang tak ingin berniat buruk dengannya. Diperhatikannya wajah Gaara yang sedang tertidur, tampak manis dan tampan. Dielusnya pipi pemuda itu sejenak. Sentuhan yang membuat Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hinata tersenyum manis, menatap seseorang yang kini mendiami tempat terluas dalam hatinya.

"_Oyasumi_, Gaara-_kun_..."

Hinata memeluk leher Gaara, sementara Gaara melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang gadis itu.

Sekali lagi, Hinata merasa deja vu. Namun sebelum ia bisa benar-benar memikirkannya, ia jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Gaara yang hangat. Persetan dengan semua masalahnya. Ia hanya ingin satu.

Gaara...

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjap saat merasakan sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah gorden yang transparan. Satu hal yang Hinata sadari, kehangatan itu telah hilang lagi. Ia menghela napas dan mendudukkan diri di ranjang. Ia yakin Gaara pasti sudah berangkat. Cowok itu selalu datang jam tujuh kurang walau sekolah dimulai jam setengah sembilan. Dengan langkah malas ia menuju ke kamar mandi cowok itu, membersihkan diri dan memakai seragam yang sudah dicuci pelayan Gaara kemarin. Bersyukur buku-bukunya ada di loker sehingga Hinata hanya perlu membawa tas yang kemarin ia pakai.

Ia tak pulang ke rumah seharian.

Well, ayahnya pasti mengizinkan, namun tidak dengan kedua saudaranya—Neji dan Hanabi—yang overprotektif terhadapnya. Ia tidak akan menyalahkan Neji kalau nanti mereka akan berkelahi sepulang sekolah. Dan lagi, Hinata bersyukur Gaara jago karate. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa seminggu sekali Neji akan memberikan pelajaran berharga bagi cowok itu.

"Hinata, kau sudah selesai?"

Ketukan di pintu membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. "Umm... yeah." Ia menyahut singkat, kemudian membuka pintu kamar.

"Kau tampak kusut."

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil. Benarkah? Ia merasa tidur cukup semalam. Gadis bermata ameythst itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri koridor kamar. "Mana Gaara?" ia bertanya.

"Gaara sedang sarapan."

"Oh," Hinata tersenyum, hendak melangkah keluar kamar jika saja Temari tak menghentikannya.

"Hinata? Ada apa dengan penampilanmu?"

.

.

.

Gaara sedang mengoleskan mentega pada roti bakarnya ketika Kankurou memecahkan keheningan di meja makan, "aku harap kau benar-benar tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara."

Gaara menghentikan gerakannya. "Kankurou-_nii_ mengambil ponselku lagi?"

"Aku berhak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan adikku."

Gaara mendengus kesal, tak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. "Aku sudah tentu tahu apa yang kulakukan."

"Benarkah?" Kankurou bertanya dengan nada sarkatik. "Bayangkan perasaan Hinata jika ia tahu, Gaara. Kau sudah berhenti melakukan hal-hal seperti itu demi dia, kan?"

"Ini mendesak. Hinata pasti mengerti—tidak, dia tidak akan tahu."

Kankurou menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, mendesah keras. Adiknya memang keras kepala.

"Apa salahnya jika aku menolongnya?" Gaara masih membantah.

Kankurou menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak membantunya. Kau membelinya. Atau... kau punya alasan lain untuk semua ini? Atas apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata kemarin? Kau akan memakainya sebagai pelampiasan nafsumu?"

Mata Gaara menajam mendengar ucapan sang kakak. "Temari-_nee_ tahu?"

"Tidak. Hanya aku. Dengar Gaara, apapun alasanmu, yang kau lakukan itu salah. Aku tentu lebih suka terang-terangan menyerangnya daripada mengambil kesempatan seperti itu."

Gaara mendecih pelan. "Kankurou-_nii_ seperti tidak mengenal Hinata saja."

Kankurou tidak menghiraukan ucapan adiknya itu. "Gaara, jawab aku dengan jujur. Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?"

Sejauh mana? Gaara sendiri juga tidak tahu. Ia tidak pernah menanyakan kejelasan hubungan mereka kepada gadis itu, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Musuh?

Jelas bukan.

Teman?

Gaara tak yakin ada teman yang berbuat seperti dirinya kepada teman gadisnya.

Sahabat?

Ukh, Gaara benci ungkapan itu.

Pacar?

Gaara jelas tak pernah mengklaim Hinata sebagai miliknya.

Jadi... sejauh mana?

"Entahlah, Kankurou-_nii_." Ia menjawab seadanya.

"Aku gemas melihat kalian berdua. Kenapa tak ada salah satu dari kalian yang mengambil inisiatif duluan? Kalian seperti sepasang remaja yang masih malu-malu saja!"

"Huh? Pertama, _Oniisan_, aku memang masih remaja. Kedua, kau tahu alasanku, kan?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan seperti itu?"

Gaara tak sempat menjawab karena mendadak Sabaku Temari muncul bersama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Oke, putri sudah siap!"

Gaara memperhatikan penampilan Hinata. Kakaknya sudah mempermak penampilan gadis itu habis-habisan. Rambut Hinata yang biasa dikuncir satu kini tergerai lurus. Poninya membuat wajah itu semakin manis, begitu juga dengan pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya. Kaus kaki selutut, rok sekitar enam senti di atas lutut, kemeja yang lumayan ketat dipadukan dengan blazer yang cukup longgar, membuat Hinata tampak manis.

Gaar mendengus pelan sebelum memalingkan wajah.

"Gaara, apa pendapatmu?" tanya Temari dengan wajah yang berbinar. Hinata tertunduk malu. Ia mengutuk dalam hati. Kenapa ia mau saja berpakaian seperti ini?

"Jelek."

Satu kata dari Gaara membuat Hinata semakin menunduk.

Temari tentu menyadari apa 'jelek' yang dimaksud Gaara—dilihat dari sikap dan bahasa tubuh sang adik. Karena itu Temari semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Tapi sayangnya Hinata malah semakin tidak percaya diri

"Mungkin aku harus ganti baju, Temari-_nee_." Hinata bergumam pelan.

"Tidak. Cepat kau selesaikan sarapanmu. Aku tunggu di halaman." Sahut Gaara cepat. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pemuda itu pergi dari ruang makan, menyisakan senyum bagi kedua kakak beradik Sabaku.

"Ayo Hinata, kita sarapan!" Temari mendorong Hinata menuju meja makan dengan riang.

.

.

.

"Pakai ini," Gaara menyodorkan blazer miliknya pada gadis itu.

"Ehh?"

Tampak cowok itu menghela napas. "Kau pasti tak nyaman memakai pakaian seperti itu kan? Jangan menuruti ucapan orang hanya untuk menyenangkan orang itu. Pikirkan juga kenyamananmu."

Hinata menunduk. "_Arigatou_, Gaara." Hinata mengambil blazer pemuda itu, melepas blazernya dan memakai milik Gaara yang menutupi lututnya. Ia menghembuskan napas lega. Sungguh Hinata malu jika ia harus memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya yang biasa tertutup itu kepada orang lain.

"Hn." Gaara turun dari motornya, melepas helm yang ia kenakan, merapikan kemeja dan memakai kacamata tebalnya. "Aku ke kelas dulu."

Hinata hanya terdiam, menatap punggung pemuda itu yang semakin menjauh. Ia menghela napas sedih.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan sandiwara itu, Gaara?" bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju loker. Koridor sekolah masih sepi, membuat Hinata bosan. Bahkan Sakura pun belum datang. Sementara Gaara sudah menuju kelas pertamanya, kimia.

Hinata membuka lokernya, dan baru saja akan mengambil buku-buku untuk kelas pertama ketika suara yang sudah ia kenal memanggilnya.

"Hinata!"

Dari jauh Hinata bisa melihat Sakura yang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Jangan berlari-lari seperti itu," tegur Hinata.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Tapi sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah serius, "kau kemana kemarin Hinata?"

"Eh?" tanya Hinata kaget. Tak disangkanya Sakura akan bertanya hal itu. "Ah, itu... ano..." bingung hendak menjawab apa, akhirnya Hinata bertanya, "Hanabi tidak memberitahukannya padamu?"

Sakura mendesah. Ia berdecak pelan. "Tentu saja. Tapi kupikir kau mau jujur padaku sebelum aku yang mengungkapkannya sendiri. Hinata, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah sejauh itu dengan Gaara?"

Hinata blushing. Sial! Apa saja yang sudah diceritakan sang adik pada sahabatnya ini?

"Em... Hanabi cerita apa saja?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sakura tersenyum, "kau sudah direstui oleh ayahmu kan?"

Hanabi!

Hinata menjerit dalam hati. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan kemampuan Hanabi untuk bercerita.

Good, masalah tambah rumit.

Terutama ketika Sakura memekik saat menyadari blazer yang jelas bukan milik nona Hyuuga itu.

.

.

.

Jam sekolah sudah usai.

Semua temannya sudah pulang, meninggalkan Hinata di kelas yang hampir kosong. Hampir, karena masih ada seorang gadis berambut cokelat dan bermata obsidian yang sepertinya menunggu sang Hyuuga.

"Matsuri-_san_ tidak pulang?" tanya Hinata. Matsuri memang temannya di kelas biologi, tapi ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan gadis itu.

Matsuri tersentak. Ia berdeham kecil, "a-ano, Hinata... aku hanya ingin bertanya." Gadis itu terlihat ragu sejenak.

"Ya, bertanya apa?"

Matsuri menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maaf jika aku menanyakan hal pribadi, tapi..." ia menghela napas, "Hinata, sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Gaara?"

"Eh?" tanya Hinata bingung. Kenapa dari tadi pagi rasanya ia selalu ditanyai tentang Gaara? Rasanya pemuda itu tidak terlalu mencolok, dan lagi Hinata menutupi pertemanannya dengan Gaara. "Maksud Matsuri-_san_?"

"I-itu... sebenarnya Gaara adalah temanku sewaktu kami masih kecil..." Jawab Matsuri, tersenyum kikuk.

Hinata tersenyum, "kami hanya berteman, Matsuri-_san_..."

.

.

.

Gaara menyandarkan tubuh pada pagar atap sekolah, memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Ia memandang gadis di depannya yang tampak gelisah.

"Diamlah." Tegurnya dingin.

"Hmm... sesungguhnya, Gaara. Aku merasa..." gadis itu tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Takut? Tentu saja itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Dan lagi, ia merasa... akh...

Perlahan, setetes air bening jatuh menuruni pipinya. Kalau bukan demi keluarganya, ia pasti tak mau melakukan hal ini.

"Kita bisa membatalkannya tanpa memutuskan kesepakatan."

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak, Gaara. Aku sudah berjanji..."

"Dan kau akan mengorbankan itu untukku?" Gaara mendengus pelan, "Kau tahu bagaimana aku."

Kini sang gadis menunduk. "Ya, aku tahu..." jawabnya pelan, nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

Gaara tertawa sarkatis. "Aku seolah membelimu," katanya sinis.

"Tidak," gadis itu berujar, walau hatinya menyangkal perkataannya sendiri. Gaara membelinya? Ia merasa ada ungkapan yang lebih pantas bagi pemuda itu.

Gaara kesal, sungguh. Ia benci gadis-gadis sejenis orang di depannya ini. Kenapa gadis-gadis sepertinya selalu mempertahankan ego mereka? Apa salahnya sih berutang budi pada seseorang? Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan pandangan menantang. "Lakukan, kalau begitu..."

Gadis di depannya menahan napas, kemudian berjalan mendekati Gaara dan melepas kacamata bohongan cowok itu.

.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari perpustakaan dengan santai. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak percakapannya dengan Matsuri—dan bel pulang—berakhir. SHS sudah sepi, dan ia baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan, mengerjakan tugas. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas terakhir Gaara, namun pemuda itu tidak ada disana.

'Gaara kemana?'

Hinata sudah memberitahukan pada Gaara kalau ia akan pergi ke perpustakaan dan mengerjakan tugas. Namun pemuda itu tak kunjung menyusulnya. Hinata berpendapat Gaara punya urusan sendiri, namun kini gadis itu bingung dimana sang pemuda.

Apa Gaara ada ekskul?

Tidak. Gaara yang sedikit antisosial sepertinya tak punya kegiatan apapun di sekolah hari ini.

Gaara meninggalkan Hinata?

Tidak mungkin.

Hinata menghela napas.

Mungkin Gaara ketiduran di atap?

Hm. Mungkin saja. Hinata sering menemukan Gaara tidur-tiduran di atap karena sepi.

Apa salahnya mencoba mencari?

Dengan semangat Hinata melangkahkan kaki menuju atap. Siapa tahu Gaara ada disana.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berjinjit, menarik kerah kemeja Gaara dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir cowok itu.

Gaara sempat kaget atas gerakan sang gadis, namun ia mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti biasa. Lumatan-lumatan kecil di bibirnya mau tak mau membuat Gaara terusik.

Hell, dia juga masih cowok biasa yang akan terangsang jika ada seorang gadis yang menciumnya. Dikendalikan nafsu, ia membalas ciuman gadis itu. Ciuman yang lama kelamaan semakin liar. Gaara tersentak saat gadis itu membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja sekolahnya, namun ia tak peduli. Ia bahkan tak menyadari saat sang gadis membuka tiga kancing teratas kemejanya sendiri.

Ciuman Gaara semakin turun menuju leher jenjang gadis itu, dan pasti Gaara akan menyesap sari disana jika saja suara pintu atap yang terbuka, dan pekikan kecil terdengar olehnya.

Tubuh gadis itu menegang melihat adegan di depannya. Dadanya nyeri, dan sakit... tanpa sadar, satu kata meluncur dari bibirnya yang mungil. "Gaara..."

Suara gadis itu membuatnya berdecak kesal.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Bagaimanapun, Gaara yang sudah dikendalikan nafsu sangat tidak suka jika kegiatannya diinterupsi. Ia menyadari gadis berambut cokelat di depannya dengan cepat menjauh, membenahi seragamnya yang berantakan, tertunduk malu.

Gaara melangkah menuju Hinata, aura kemarahan menguar jelas dari cowok itu. Dengan kasar ia menyudutkan Hinata di dinding, tak mempedulikan ekspresi ketakutan gadis itu.

Brakk!

Gaara meninju dinding di samping Hinata, sementara mata Hinata semakin berkaca-kaca. Ia takut. Gaara terlihat... berbahaya.

"Kau menggangguku." Suara Gaara yang dingin membuat Hinata merinding.

"Ga-Gaara..."

Bahkan ucapan pelan yang terlontar dari mulut Hyuuga itu tak membuat sang Sabaku luluh.

"Kau sudah lihat, kan? Hm?"

Hinata semakin mengkerut. Ukh... kenapa Gaara semengerikan ini?

Gaara menyeringai melihat ketakutan Hinata. Didekatkannya bibirnya pada telinga gadis itu, "Kau sama sekali tak pernah melihat sisi iblisku, Hime..."

"Atau kau... mau menggantikan gadis itu?" Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Mata Hinata terbelalak, ucapan Gaara membuatnya terkejut. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia mendorong dada cowok itu, berlari keluar dari atap.

Gaara mendecih pelan, mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang gadis lain yang melihat adegan itu dari awal. Gadis itu mendelik pada Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara? Kau membuat Hinata salah paham!"

Gadis itu berlari menyusul Hinata, meninggalkan Gaara sendiri.

Gaara yang kini duduk bersandar pada dinding, memandang langit yang jernih.

"Aku memang brengsek..."

.

.

.

"Hinata-_san_!"

Hinata tak menghiraukan suara di belakangnya. Ia berjalan cepat, sesekali menghapus airmatanya yang terus mengalir.

Ia sakit hati.

Bagaimana tidak sakit hati jika kau melihat orang yang kau cintai mencium gadis lain tepat di depanmu? Ah tidak, lebih dari mencium. Hinata bahkan tak tahu apa istilah yang tepat untuk kejadian tadi. Adegan yang terus terbayang di kepalanya, membuat Hinata sulit bernapas. Saat Gaara berkata seperti itu padanya. Apakah Gaara berpikir dia gadis murahan? Kenapa Gaara tidak menyadari kalau kalimat itu menyakitinya?

Ia mencengkram erat bagian depan blazer yang ia kenakan, namun itu kembali mengingatkannya pada Gaara. Apakah alasan Gaara meminjamkan blazernya adalah agar gadis itu lebih mudah membuka kemejanya?

Akh, kenapa Hinata berpikir sejauh itu?

"Hinata-_san_!"

Satu tarikan pada tangannya membuat Hinata berhenti berjalan. Ia berbalik. Ah, gadis yang bersama Gaara tadi.

"Ada apa, Matsuri?"

Matsuri menggelengkan kepalanya cemas. "Hinata, dengar. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan? Ah ya, Hinata tahu kalimat itu. Kalimat klise yang biasa digunakan seorang yang munafik, yang hendak menyangkal sesuatu.

Oke, ini benar-benar dramatis. Seperti drama-drama yang biasa Hinata tonton. Kenapa tidak ada petir atau hujan saja sekalian, supaya Hinata lebih merasa sedih?

Hinata tersenyum kecil, senyum pahit sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air pada pipinya. "Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kubayangkan, Matsuri-_san_?"

Matsuri menggeleng lagi. "Hinata, aku dan Gaara..." kalimat penyangkalan lagi, "tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami."

Sebenarnya yang kebanyakan menonton drama itu Matsuri atau Hinata sih?

"Uhm, yeah... kau tahu," Hinata melepas pegangan tangan Matsuri kepadanya. Kemudian gadis itu melepas blazer milik Gaara, memberikan benda itu pada Matsuri, "aku toh tidak berhak mengatur Gaara." Hinata tertawa, namun tawanya itu terasa hambar dan sumbang.

"Hinata..."

Hinata mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menghentikan ucapan Matsuri. Ia memandang gadis di depannya. Ya, Matsuri memang cantik. Siapa yang bisa menyangkal itu?

Hatinya perih ketika menyadari bahwa bibir tipis milik gadis di depannya inilah yang dikecup Gaara.

Hinata mencoba bernapas normal, namun paru-parunya terasa tersumbat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Err, Matsuri-_san_..." ia mencoba bernapas lagi. Kenapa persediaan oksigen di bumi sedikit sekali? "Kau bisa... menjaga Gaara, kan?"

Matsuri hendak membantah, namun Hinata memotongnya.

"Yeah, aku tahu, aku tak berhak mengatakan ini..." sial, kenapa setiap mata manusia harus memiliki kelenjar air mata? "tapi..." Hinata menguatkan dirinya dengan bernapas lagi, namun ia mendapati isakan kecil lah yang keluar dari bibirnya, "aku berharap, kau dapat menjaganya. Untukku."

"Ucapkan terima kasihku untuknya," Hinata kembali berkata, memotong kata-kata yang hendak terlontar dari mulut Matsuri.

Dan Hinata berbalik, berjalan dengan cepat menjauhi gadis berambut cokelat itu. Ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan Matsuri kepadanya.

Mungkinkah harus berakhir seperti ini?

.

To Be Continued

.

Next Chapter:

Bagaimana caranya meluruskan benang kusut ini?

"Ibu... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Dan kehadiran Gaara yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat itu membuat siswi SHS mendirikan sebuah fans club baru.

"Moshi-moshi?"

Ah, bahkan suara Hinata pun bisa membuat Gaara begitu rindu. "Hinata..."

.

A/N: Akhirnya chapter ini selelsai juga... thanks buat Ana yang bikin aku ketawa ngakak...

Makasih buat yang review:

rika manami (gak perasaanmu aja, alurnya emang kecepatan, soalnya aku mikir lebih gampang bikin konflik kalau mereka udah deket), YamanakaemO, akasuna no hataruno teng tong (aku masih empat belas tahun... T.T limenya aku usahain deh), Lollytha-chan, kuronekomaru, ritsuka-higasashi, Ai HinataLawliet (reviewmu berkesan banget... aku gak nyangka kalo kondom itu dijual bebas), Nara Aiko, Dhinie minatsuki amai, Pledis, , dol chu (iya, ini udah update... *lirik2 Ana yg ada di sebelah*), ayu-chan (iya... ehehe), mery-chan, uchihyuu nagisa, keiKo-buu89.

Arigatou.

Review, please?


	3. SHE

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**H E—Different**

**Untuk Semua Reviewers yang minta sekuel, terutama Ana n Malini... **

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC—parah!, Perusakan Image dan Karakter, Typo(s), Miss-typo, dst.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!—kalau ada perbedaan karakter dengan di Animanga asli, itu adalah kesengajaan... ;)**

**.**

**Chapter 3—She**

**.**

Matsuri mendesah bingung. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah atas keretakan hubungan Gaara dan Hinata. Apalagi, Gaara menuruti permintaannya karena paksaannya sendiri. Gaara awalnya tidak mau, namun karena Matsuri memaksa, akhirnya cowok berambut merah itu menyetujui permintaan temannya sedari kecil.

Matsuri menghela napas. Ia memandang sosok sang ibu yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya. Digenggamnya jemari ibunya yang semakin kurus itu.

Bagaimana caranya meluruskan benang kusut ini?

"Ibu... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara kasak-kusuk memenuhi SHS pagi itu. Terutama dari para gadis. Ya, siapa yang tak akan heboh jika mereka melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan?

Seorang cowok berambut merah yang mengendarai motor sport berwarna senada melintasi halaman SHS sebelum berhenti di parkiran.

"Siapa?"

"Murid baru mungkin..."

"Atau orang luar?"

"Kenapa ia bisa memakai badge SHS?"

Dan berbagai macam pertanyaan lainnya. Yang jelas, mereka tentu senang dengan kehadiran sesosok pemuda tegap yang mencirikan tipikal bad boy.

Rambut acak-acakan berwarna merah mencolok.

Seragam berantakan; kemeja yang tidak dimasukkan, dasi longgar.

Iris emerald yang tajam.

Satu tindikan di telinga kanan, menampilkan sebuah pierching yang berkilau.

Dan tato Ai di dahinya.

Oh, benar-benar perfect.

"Tunggu, rasanya tato itu... itu Sabaku Gaara kan?"

Kasak-kusuk itu semakin riuh ketika salah satu siswi menyadari bahwa pangeran baru yang sedang mereka pelototi adalah Sabaku Gaara, yang keberadaannya di SHS hampir dilupakan.

"Ia berubah sekali..."

"Aku baru tahu ia setampan itu..."

Dan kehadiran Gaara yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat itu membuat siswi SHS mendirikan sebuah fans club baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata semakin menelusupkan kepalanya di atas meja ketika teman-temannya semakin membicarakan perubahan seorang Sabaku Gaara.

Kenapa Gaara berubah?

Apakah cowok itu ingin melupakan Hinata?

Hinata mendesah sendiri saat ia berspekulasi. Ia menghapus pikiran-pikiran buruk dari kepalanya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hm?"

Sakura—gadis yang menepuk pundak Hinata, jelas merasa heran. Sejak kapan Hinata jadi begitu pendiam, irit bicara, dan dingin? Apakah ia ketularan Sabaku itu?

"Kau sakit, Hinata?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tampak lesu."

"Benarkah?"

Sakura bertambah bingung. Kenapa Hinata jadi begini? "Hinata..." katanya lambat-lambat, "apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan... perubahan Gaara?"

Sakura bersumpah ia melihat bahu gadis itu menegang saat nama Gaara disebut. Tapi kemudian senyum lembut yang pahit terukir di wajah Hinata, "Tidak, Sakura-chan..."

Dan Sakura semakin yakin kalau Hinata sedang ada masalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menahan napas saat mendapati pemuda yang menjadi pangeran dadakan SHS itu berada di depan kelasnya. Jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat, dan dikelasnya hanya ada beberapa anak termasuk Hinata.

Hinata tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu dengan Gaara. Hatinya masih berserakan. Apakah ia harus bersikap seolah tak ada apapun? Atau marah? Hinata tahu, ia tak berhak marah pada Gaara, namun ia tak sanggup jika harus bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun. Gadis itu melirik ke kanan dan kekiri, berharap ada yang bisa ia mintai bantuan. Dan ia sungguh bersyukur ketika melihat Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan alat tulisnya.

"Sakura?" panggilnya. "Kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

Sakura mengangkat wajah dari kegiatannya—memasukkan buku dan alat tulis ke dalam tas. Jelas gadis itu bingung. Tapi kemudian ia mengerti ketika melihat sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang bersandar pada pintu kelas. "Aa, boleh saja," jawabnya, tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo," ajaknya lagi, menyampirkan tas ransel miliknya di bahu. Digenggamnya tangan Hinata, menguatkan sahabatnya itu.

"Hm," Hinata menurut saja. Gadis itu menunduk saat ia dan Gaara berpapasan—dengan Sakura menjadi pemisah jarak diantara mereka. Hinata mengira Gaara akan menghentikannya, meminta maaf atau apapun, namun pemuda itu hanya terdiam saat Hinata melewatinya.

Dan hati Hinata serasa diremas-remas lagi.

Gadis Hyuuga itu menunduk semakin dalam, membiarkan Sakura menuntunnya berjalan, saat ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Tanpa melihat layar, Hinata membuka flip ponselnya, menempelkan benda itu di telinga.

"Moshi-moshi?"

Uh, bahkan suaranya pun bergetar. Sekuat itukah efeknya pada Hinata?

"Hinata..."

Dan suara di ujung telepon itu membuat Hinata tak mampu menahan isaknya. Airmatanya bergulir bahkan sebelum bisa ia cegah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara tahu, Hinata pasti marah dan kecewa. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju kelas terakhir Hinata, ia hendak meluruskan semua masalah ini.

Gaara menunggu di depan kelas sang Hyuuga. Ia sungguh berharap Hinata akan menghampirinya. Lebih baik ia menerima amukan gadis itu daripada ia melihat sang gadis menangis. Namun, saat Hinata justru memanggil Sakura, Gaara tahu harapannya sia-sia. Lagipula, sejak kapan seorang Hyuuga bisa menjadi gadis yang kasar?

Jadi pemuda itu diam saja ketika Hinata melewatinya. Ia bisa mencium bau lavender yang menguar dari tubuh sang gadis, namun ia tetap diam. Ingin rasanya ia menahan Hinata, tapi bibirnya terasa kelu walau hanya untuk bersuara.

Ditatapnya punggung Hinata yang menjauh, kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya. Menekan sebuah nomor, dan menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

Ah, bahkan suara Hinata pun bisa membuat Gaara begitu rindu. "Hinata..."

Dan Gaara bisa melihat dari kejauhan, Hinata menangis. Bahu gadis itu bergetar hebat, dan ponsel yang dipegangnya hampir jatuh jika saja Sakura tak menopang Hinata. Gadis berambut pink itu tampak cemas, dan ia menoleh ke belakang, mencari bantuan.

Tepat saat itu ia melihat Gaara yang juga masih memegang ponsel.

Gaara tidak bersuara, namun ia masih memandang Hinata lekat. Namun cowok itu langsung berlari menghampiri Hinata ketika gadis indigo itu pingsan, sementara si pink berusaha sekuat tenaga menahannya agar tak menyentuh tanah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata kecapekan. Sepertinya gadis itu juga tak tidur, dan ia sedang stres." Shizune—perawat di ruang Kesehatan tersenyum melihat kepanikan Sakura, menenangkan gadis itu. Gaara yang bersandar di pintu dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana hanya diam ketika Shizune berjalan melewatinya.

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega mengetahui sahabatnya baik-baik saja. Tapi kemudian ia menoleh ke arah pemuda yang tadi menggendong Hinata ke ruangan ini. Ia hendak marah-marah kepada pemuda itu—ia yakin semua bersumber pada pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu, tapi niatnya pupus melihat Gaara memejamkan mata.

Dan ketika emeraldnya terbuka, Sakura bisa melihat bias kesedihan dalam mata itu, meski ekspresinya masih datar. Gadis itu jadi tak tega. Ia melangkah mendekati Gaara, kemudian menepuk pundak cowok itu pelan.

"Selesaikan masalah kalian. Aku memang tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku... tak mau melihat Hinata seperti ini," dengan kalimat itu Sakura pergi.

Meninggalkan Gaara yang kini menatap Hinata. Cowok itu menghela napas, kemudian mendekati gadis itu. Duduk di samping tempat tidur Hinata, kemudian membelai indigo yang halus itu.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya pelan. Pertama kalinya kata maaf terlontar dari lisan itu.

Kenapa masalahnya jadi serumit ini? Gaara hanya berniat membantu—yeah, walau ia akui sisi iblisnya juga berperan disana—, namun ia tak menyangka Hinata jadi salah paham dan jadi seperti ini. Mungkin ia harus menjelaskan pada Hinata?

Tapi... maukah gadis itu mengerti?

Maukah ia mengerti apa yang dilakukan Matsuri? Dan juga... Gaara?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengerjap pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Perlahan ia meneliti keadaan sekeliling. Ini bukan kamarku, pikirnya dalam hati.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Hinata membatin. Ia benar-benar familiar akan semua ini. Kamar ini. Aromanya yang masih tercium sama. Dekorasinya.

Ini kan kamar...

"Gaara?" tanya Hinata ketika pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sang pemilik kamar.

"Kau sudah sadar," sahutnya datar. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, cowok itu meraba keningnya. "Tidak panas," katanya lagi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata menunduk, perlahan ia mengingat semua kejadian yang dialaminya. Ia pingsan, dan tak perlu bertanya pun sudah pasti Gaara yang membawanya kesini.

"Kenapa kau tak membawaku pulang?" bisik Hinata.

"Dan membiarkanku dihajar habis-habisan oleh Neiji? Tidak, terima kasih."

Kecanggungan meliputi keduanya.

"Maaf," keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh Gaara.

Hinata menengadah, menatap iris emerald itu. "Untuk?"

"Kau pasti mendapat pemandangan tak mengenakkan di atap waktu itu. Maaf. Kurasa gadis manapun tak kan mau melihat pemandangan yang err... yeah, kau tahulah." Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya. "Seseorang pasti akan kecewa jika tahu sahabatnya sebrengsek itu."

"Ya, aku tahu." Hinata menyahut. Aah... jadi Gaara berpikir kalau ia sedih karena melihat sahabatnya berbuat seperti itu? Sahabatkah? Tidak lebih?

"Dan maaf untuk membentakmu. Aku saat itu... terbawa emosi dan... nafsu."

"Ya," jawab Hinata lagi. Ia sudah pasti memaafkan pemuda berambut merah di depannya ini.

"Kau kecewa padaku? Apa kau... tidak mau berteman denganku lagi? Atau mungkin kau merasa jijik dan semacamnya?"

Hinata melebarkan matanya. "Tidak," sahutnya cepat. Sungguh ia tidak marah. atau merasa jijik dan semacamnya.

Tapi... masih ada yang mengganjal. Apakah Gaara berpikir Hinata marah hanya karena itu? Tidakkah Gaara tahu kalau perasaan Hinata lebih rumit? Gadis itu... marah karena perlakuan Gaara terhadap Matsuri.

Kenapa dadanya masih terasa sesak?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata?"

Panggilan itu membuat sang gadis Hyuuga menoleh. Ia melihat Matsuri tersenyum kepadanya, mendekat.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak insiden pingsannya itu. Ia dan Gaara tetap berhubungan seperti biasa, dan penampilan Gaara yang berubah masih membuat cowok itu dikerubuti fansnya. Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tidak pernah bisa meloloskan diri, pemuda Sabaku itu selalu bisa kabur dan berjalan sebagaimana cowok biasa.

"Ya, Matsuri-san?"

"Bisakah... kau ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Tentu," sahut Hinata, meski sesaat gadis itu merasa ragu dengan keputusannya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Hinata mengikuti saja kemana Matsuri membawanya. Ah, ternyata ke sebuah taman. Matsuri duduk di salah satu bangku, dan Hinata mengikuti.

"Kudengar, hubunganmu dan Gaara sudah membaik." Gadis berambut cokelat itu memecah keheningan.

Hinata hanya menatap Matsuri. "Ya," sahut gadis itu pelan.

Taman tempat mereka bicara lumayan sepi, dengan beberapa anak kecil yang sibuk bermain dengan pasir di depan mereka, jadi walau Hinata berbisikpun, Matsuri bisa mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Syukurlah," Matsuri menghela napas lega, "Hinata, yang kau lihat waktu itu... sungguh kesalahpahaman."

"Aku—"

"Gaara, pemuda yang baik." Matsuri tersenyum kecil, memotong perkataan Hinata, "akh, mungkin setelah aku menceritakan ini, kau akan menganggapku buruk."

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menghela napas. "Aku dan Gaara, sudah lama berteman. Ia sudah seperti seorang kakak bagiku. Dia benar-benar sahabat yang baik."

"Kini, ibuku sakit-sakitan. Keluarga Sabaku sudah banyak membantuku dari kecil. Namun kali ini aku benar-benar terdesak. Ibu butuh biaya operasi, dan aku tak mungkin meminta bantuan keluarga Gaara lagi. Aku kalut. Aku tak punya keahlian, dan tak punya pekerjaan sampingan." Obsidian Matsuri berkaca-kaca, suara gadis itu mulai bergetar, "anggota geng Gaara banyak mempunyai uang, namun mereka membuat syarat, mereka hanya mau memberiku uang jika aku tidur dengan mereka," Matsuri menghapus sebulir air yang menuruni pipinya, "aku hampir melakukan itu, ketika Gaara datang. Ia mengamuk, hampir menghabisi seluruh anggota gengnya karena berniat meniduriku. Ia memarahiku, terutama setelah mengetahui alasanku. Gaara berjanji akan membiayai seluruh pengobatan ibuku." Suara Matsuri berubah lirih, "namun aku masih merasa tak enak. Karena itu saat kudengar Gaara ternyata banyak membayar gadis, aku... juga ingin 'dibayar'. Berkali-kali aku meyakinkan Gaara, dan akhirnya... ia setuju, meski terpaksa."

"Matsuri-san..." Hinata benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tak menyangka Matsuri akan seperti itu.

"Dan puncaknya, saat aku 'menyerangnya'." Gadis beriris onyx itu tertawa getir. "Ia hampir menolak jika saja nafsu tak menguasainya. Namun kau datang dan salah paham."

Hinata tersenyum kikuk. Gadis itu menepuk pundak Matsuri, menguatkannya. "Aku yakin Matsuri-san bisa melalui ini semua, tanpa harus berkorban hal yang paling penting itu."

"Yeah, aku yakin. Lagipula, dalam persahabatan tentu ada batas-batas yang tak bisa ditembus bukan? Misalnya dalam persahabatanku dan Gaara, cowok itu takkan mampu untuk berbuat macam-macam padaku. Batas diantara kami sudah sangat jelas. Ia tak mungkin mencintaiku, walaupun mungkin aku mencintainya. Gaara tahu dan mengerti batas-batas itu."

Hinata tahu, kalimat itu untuk Matsuri. Namun entah kenapa gadis itu merasa ada yang menohoknya terang-terangan.

Tak tahukah Matsuri kalau kalimat itu mengirisnya?

"Dan oh ya, tentu saja aku akan menjaga Gaara. Kita sama-sama sahabatnya kan?"

Hinata memaksakan senyumnya.

"Oh ya, karena kau sahabatnya Gaara, kurasa kau harus tahu, bahwa Gaara sudah mencintai seorang gadis, dari dulu. Aahh... sudah berapa lama aku tak bertemu gadis itu ya. Kurasa ia akan pulang. Gaara pasti senang!"

Celotehan Matsuri membuat Hinata membeku. Gaara... mencintai seorang gadis?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu sedang asyik melanjutkan gamenya yang tertunda saat ponselnya bergetar. Pesan singkat yang membuat Gaara mematikan laptopnya dengan terburu-buru, membuat pemuda itu segera menuju ke taman di dekat rumahnya.

Dan senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sabaku Gaara saat melihat keberadaan seorang yang sangat ia sayangi. Rasa yang menyeruak begitu melihat senyum lembut seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tidak asing.

**.**

_From: My Little Angel_

_Aku di tempat biasa, Gaara-kun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua bulan.

Hinata menatap kalender yang menggantung manis di dinding kamarnya, memperhatikan kalender itu lekat-lekat. Gadis itu menghela napas, mengabaikan rasa nyeri setiap ia menghirup udara.

Lagi, ia teringat Gaara.

Dan hal itu membuat dadanya sakit lagi. Perih dan nyeri yang sama. Hinata sampai berpikir ia mungkin harus memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter. Mungkin ia harus bertanya apa ada kelainan pada jantung dan hatinya. Kenapa ia susah menelan makanan, kenapa butir-butir air bening di iris amethyst-nya serasa selalu siap dialirkan.

Ia mungkin harus bertanya kepada dokter apakah ada alasan lain yang membuatnya merasakan gejala itu—selain saat ia melihat Gaara dekat dengan gadis itu.

Gadis itu.

Gadis itu.

Gadis itu.

Akh, Hinata semakin merasakan dadanya yang sakit. Dihembuskan napasnya berat, kemudian menengadahkan kepala untuk menahan likuid bening yang siap meluncur. Gadis itu berbaring di tempat tidur, menarik selimut hingga menutupi lehernya, menahan tubuhnya yang kini menggigil.

Semua baik-baik saja, bisiknya dalam hati, meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Ya, semua baik-baik saja, kecuali dirinya. Dirinya tidak baik-baik saja, seberapapun Hinata mencoba menyangkal.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chapter:**

Maka dari itu ia amat sangat terkejut ketika seorang gadis berlari di perempatan gang, memotong jalur motornya.

Suara decitan rem dan motor yang berbentur aspal.

**.**

Satu kecupan di bibir.

**.**

Tak mendapat respon, Gaara menggeram. "Jawab aku, Hyuuga Hinata!" ia membentak. "Atau—"

**.**

**A/N:** Kyaa... gomen ne buat update yang telat. (-_-) maaf juga buat spoiler chap depan yang gaje itu. #nyengir dengan tampang watados


	4. Orang Baru

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**H E—Different**

**Untuk Semua Reviewers yang minta sekuel, terutama Ana n Malini... **

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC—parah!, Perusakan Image dan Karakter, Typo(s), Miss-typo, dst.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!—kalau ada perbedaan karakter dengan di Animanga asli, itu adalah kesengajaan... ;)**

**.**

**Chapter 3—Orang Baru**

**.**

Semua berawal dari keriuhan fans club Gaara saat melihat pangeran mereka datang dengan seorang gadis. Catat ini: SEORANG GADIS. Dan gadis yang menurut fans club itu beruntung bukan Hinata.

Melainkan seorang gadis cantik yang berambut pirang, bermata violet, dengan kulit porselen dan tampilan yang modis. Gadis itu turun dengan anggun dari motor sport Gaara, menunggu sang pemuda memarkirkan motor, kemudian tanpa malu menggenggam tangan Gaara dan menarik pemuda itu menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Dan Gaara tidak menolak.

Beberapa pasang mata melotot, membuat mata itu terlihat nyaris keluar dari kelopaknya saat sang Sabaku balas menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Termasuk Sakura. Gadis dengan helaian rambut pink itu langsung berlari menuju satu arah—kelas Hinata—bahkan tanpa mempedulikan sang kekasih yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Terengah, Sakura memberitahu kabar ini pada Hinata.

Hinata yang seketika merasa hatinya telah jatuh saat mendengar satu kalimat tuduhan dari Sakura—"Gaara selingkuh?"

Oke, Hinata tahu Gaara dan dia tidak pacaran, namun 'selingkuh' berarti Gaara bersama gadis lain, dan KEMUNGKINAN terburuknya adalah Gaara bersama gadis yang diceritakan Matsuri tempo hari.

Panjang umur, pemuda yang kebetulan mengambil kelas yang sama dengan Hinata—matematika—itu datang, bersama gadis yang tadi.

Hinata tertegun beberapa saat, airmatanya hampir mengalir saat sadar bahwa lima menit lagi _sensei_ mereka akan datang, dan menangis akan memperburuk aura hitam yang ditebarkan Sakura karena menganggap pacar sahabatnya berselingkuh. Hinata menahan tangan Sakura, menggeleng pelan, kemudian menarik gadis itu untuk duduk disebelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itu hanya awal kecil. Kejadian-kejadian yang lain semakin menyiksa Hinata.

Seperti saat pertama gadis itu menghampiri Hinata—masih menggenggam tangan Gaara—tersenyum manis dan menyodorkan sebelah tangannyaa.

"Salam kenal. Aku Shion, mohon bantuannya ya!" gadis itu ceria dan ramah, berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang gugup dan pendiam.

"Um, ya, aku Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata tersenyum juga, menyambut uluran tangan Shion. Kemudian ia memandang Gaara meminta penjelasan siapa-gadis-yang-begitu-dekat-denganmu-ini, namun Shion tersenyum lagi dan berkata, "maaf ya, Hyuuga-_san_, aku dan Gaara-_kun_ akan pergi ke kantin," saat Gaara membuka mulut.

Tanpa persetujuan, gadis manis itu menarik Gaara menjauh.

Hinata tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana hatinya saat itu. Gadis itu bahkan tak ingat bahwa ia membawakan Gaara bento, karena BIASA-nya mereka makan siang bersama di tangga menuju atap, atau duduk di koridor menuju gudang.

Yang ada dipikirannya hanya:

Gaara tak menolak Shion.

Begitu pula saat bel pulang berdering. Hinata membereskan bukunya, kemudian seperti BIASA-nya ia melangkah menuju atap, mencari Gaara dan mengajak pemuda itu pulang. Namun, lagi ia harus menelan pahit karena saat membuka pintu atap, ia melihat Gaara tidur seperti biasa, tapi kali ini di pangkuan Shion, sementara gadis itu membungkukkan badan untuk mencium bibir Gaara.

Ukh.

Hinata membanting pintu atap dengan keras, kemudian gadis itu melangkah menjauh dengan perasaan kecewa.

Sebenarnya apa hubungan Gaara dengan Shion?

Esoknya, seperti BIASA-nya, Hinata menunggu Gaara di depan rumahnya, karena pemuda itu yang selalu mengantar-jemputnya setiap hari.

Namun ketika Hinata melirik arlojinya untuk kesekian kali, memastikan bel di sekolah akan berbunyi limabelas menit lagi, mendadak ia mendapat e-mail dari Gaara.

_From: Gaara_

_Maaf Hinata, aku tak bisa menjemputmu untuk berangkat sekolah._

E-mail yang singkat, namun sukses membuat Hinata terbelalak sejenak, melirik arloji sekali lagi, kemudian berlari-lari menuju halte untuk naik bus, dan hampir terlambat.

Dan sekali lagi gadis itu harus menelan pahit karena saat ia berlarian menuju gerbang sekolah, sebuah motor sport merah yang sangat ia kenal melewatinya dengan cepat, namun Hinata bisa melihat helaian pirang Shion yang memeluk Gaara.

Sayangnya, sikap yakin Hinata bahwa tindakan Gaara itu hanya sekedar penyambutan biasa dari seorang teman lama—menurut gosip yang ia dengar, Shion adalah teman masa kecil Gaara—sangat kuat.

Namun, kesabaran manusia ada batasnya, bukan?

Dan yeah, Hinata lelah. Lelah selama sebulan membawa bento dua, namun selalu Kiba yang memakannya. Lelah setiap hari menuju atap, dan menemukan mereka berdua berciuman. Lelah setiap hari menunggu Gaara, namun pemuda itu tak kunjung datang. Lelah karena setiap jadwal mereka nonton film bareng, Gaara tak pernah datang. Lelah karena setiap Hinata menunggu sekedar e-mail dari Gaara, namun Gaara seakan melupakannya.

Sikap yakin itu meluntur, seiring dengan berjalannya tiap detik. Hanya Sakura, sahabat gadis itu yang selalu memberi semangat pada Hinata, walau sepertinya sang gadis _pinky_-pun ragu, melihat betapa dekat Gaara dan Shion.

Hinata akhirnya berhenti, berhenti mencoba mengerti sikap Gaara yang berubah. Selama satu bulan ia sudah menunggu, dan ia capek. Satu bulan selanjutnya Hinata mulai menjauh, bersikap biasa saat bertemu Gaara—yang herannya selalu bersama Shion—dan membalas e-mail cowok itu seadanya.

Hinata lelah, dan ia menjauh meski hatinya sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, Namikaze Naruto menjalani harinya yang seperti biasa. Bangun pagi, menggosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya, memakai seragam sekolah, kemudian menyisir rambut seadanya. Pemuda itu turun dan menyapa ayah-ibunya, memakan sarapan tanpa protes—diselingi candaan dengan sang ayah—mengecup pipi sang ibu dan mengambil kunci motor sport berwarna orange miliknya, siap berangkat ke sekolah.

Jalanan yang ramai membuatnya harus sangat berhati-hati—tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Ia memilih mengambil jalan gang tikus, melewati kompleks perumahan—untuk pertama kalinya lewat sana, mencoba se-ngebut mungkin melewati jalanan yang sepi.

Maka dari itu ia amat sangat terkejut ketika seorang gadis berlari di perempatan gang, memotong jalur motornya.

Suara decitan rem dan motor yang berbentur aspal.

"Ck, shit!"

Naruto meringis, mencoba bangun, kemudian melepas helm. Ia mengabaikan motor kesayangannya, menghampiri gadis yang jatuh-hampir-ditabrak-motornya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Namikaze muda itu mengulurkan tangan, menarik sang gadis lembut hingga berdiri. Thanks to Namikaze Kushina, ibu yang selalu mengajarkan sang anak menjadi seorang gentleman.

"Umm... sepertinya begitu," gadis itu mengerjap sekali, kemudian meringis saat merasakan daerah di atas lututnya yang terluka.

Blue ocean Naruto tampak cemas, ia menaikkan rok gadis itu tanpa malu, kemudian mengernyit saat melihat luka yang dialami sang gadis. "Umm, sepertinya sedikit parah," ia mengambil saputangan dari kantong celananya, membalut luka sang gadis seadanya. "Kuharap di sekolahmu ada ruang kesehatan."

Gadis itu mengangkat alis, heran dengan kalimat pemuda di depannya. Di setiap sekolah pasti ada ruang kesehatan kan? Apakah pemuda ini bercanda? Tapi mengapa nadanya begitu serius?

Naruto blushing sendiri saat ia sadar ia sudah menyingkap rok gadis yang tak dikenalnya, hingga menampakkan pertengahan paha sang gadis. "Ah, maaf," Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, nyengir dan mengusap tengkuknya, kebiasaan ketika gugup. "Lebih baik kau kuantar ke sekolah, kau tak mungkin bisa berjalan dengan kaki yang sakit."

"Baiklah," gadis itu berjalan tertatih, sementara Naruto mengambil motornya yang sempat terabaikan. Untung saja motornya tak apa-apa, hanya sedikit tergores saat terbentur aspal. "Naiklah," ia berkata pada gadis yang terlihat ragu itu, meyakinkan sang gadis dengan senyum. "Ah, SHS ya? Kebetulan aku tahu. Ayo!" lanjutnya ketika melihat badge seragam yang dipakai Hinata.

Tak seperti kebanyakan gadis yang Naruto kenal, yang biasanya canggung untuk naik motor sport, gadis ini naik dengan mudah meski kakinya sedang terluka.

Naruto tak ambil pusing, ia langsung memacu kecepatannya. Sekolahnya adalah Konoha Gakku, cukup jauh dari sekolah sang gadis, maka dari itu sang pemuda harus cepat jika ia tidak ingin terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ckitt!

Suara decitan rem yang lumayan mengganggu pendengaran membuat beberapa orang anak yang sedang berjalan di sekitar gerbang menoleh. Namikaze Naruto, yang dasarnya memang cuek, sama sekali tak memperhatikan pandangan heran yang ditujukan padanya. Ia membiarkan gadis itu turun, berdiri di samping kiri Naruto dengan wajah menunduk.

"Um, terima kasih," ucap gadis itu.

Naruto menyeringai. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku yang salah sudah menabrakmu." Pemuda berambut kuning itu berpikir sejenak, "ah, aku tahu cara berterima kasih yang lebih baik," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Nona, kemarilah!"

"Eeh?" gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, melangkah mendekati Naruto.

Satu kecupan di bibir.

Naruto menyeringai semakin lebar saat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya malu, sementara wajahnya sudah semerah apel yang ranum. "Sama-sama, Nona," kata pemuda itu santai, menghidupkan mesin motornya, kemudian menggas motornya dan melesat pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata tak pernah mendapati Sabaku Gaara semarah ini sebelumnya. Well, ia tahu pemuda itu emosinya cepat tersulut, namun Gaara selalu bisa menjadi terkendali saat bersama Hinata. Bahkan ketika seorang preman mencoba mengganggu Hinata yang berada tepat disampingnya, Gaara terdiam, kemudian tanpa basa-basi menghajar preman itu.

Gaara tak pernah menggunakan verbal untuk menyalurkan emosinya—kecuali saat di atap, kejadian yang tak ingin Hinata ingat lagi. Ia sudah cukup mendengar bentakan Gaara yang berbahaya.

Namun kini, saat gadis itu—sekali lagi—terpojok, lagi-lagi dalam kurungan lengan kekar Gaara, Hinata kembali merasakan ketakutan itu, dalam ukuran yang lebih besar.

Seorang Hinata Hyuuga untuk pertama kalinya yakin, ia belum mengenal Sabaku Gaara sepenuhnya.

"Siapa orang itu?" bisikan Gaara yang berbahaya sekali lagi memasuki genderang telinganya. Napas mereka beradu, Hinata yang memburu karena takut, dan Gaara yang entah kenapa napasnya meliar.

Tak mendapat respon, Gaara menggeram. "Jawab aku, Hyuuga Hinata!" ia membentak. "Atau—"

"A-aku t-tak tahu," Hinata menyahut, mencoba menyembunyikan getar pada suaranya, "sungguh, Gaara, a-aku tak t-tahu..."

Gaara mendecih, "jadi kau ingin bilang kau berciuman dengan orang yang tak kau kenal? Hah! Tak kusangka kau serendah itu!"

Hinata terpukul. Kata-kata Gaara yang seolah mengatakan ia gadis paling rendah di dunia sangat menyakitkan hatinya. Mati-matian ia menahan likuid yang tergenang di kelopak matanya. Tak mengertikah Gaara arti kata-kata itu bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata?

"Dia memang tak tahu, Sabaku," suara datar lainnya menyahut, "berhenti mendesaknya seperti itu."

Tak mempedulikan Hinata, Gaara menoleh dan melihat Uchiha Sasuke berdiri, bersandar di pintu gudang dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, sikap angkuhnya seperti biasa.

"Jadi, apa pedulimu, Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "aku pasti tak peduli jika saja bukan sahabatku yang mencium Hinata tadi."

Gaara mendecih, "sahabatmu, eh? Pantas saja ia sama brengseknya denganmu, berani mencium bahkan saat ia tak mengenal orang itu?"

"Setidaknya ia lebih baik darimu, yang meniduri murid baru itu," Sasuke mengecam pedas Gaara, tak mempedulikan kemarahan cowok itu.

"Masalahku dan Shion bukan urusanmu!"

"Dan masalah Hinata dan Naruto juga bukan urusanmu, Sabaku-_san_."

Sementara kedua pemuda itu beradu mulut, Hinata merasakan badannya makin menggigil. Takut, kecewa, semua perasaan menyeruak di dadanya, membuat gadis itu sesak. Gaara yang sudah meniduri Shion? Ukh. Kenyataan yang baru diketahuinya ini membuat Hinata semakin merasa sakit. Kepala gadis itu berkunang-kunang, dan Hinata merasakan semuanya menggelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Pemuda itu mencoba memejamkan mata, namun kelopak matanya menolak untuk ditutup.

"Sial!" pemuda itu mendesis pelan. Ia membenahi posisinya hingga duduk dan bersandar di tempat tidur, mengabaikan hawa dingin yang menusuk langsung dadanya yang topless. Diacaknya rambut merahnya, dan ia berdecak pelan.

"Ngghh..." geliatan kecil yang berasal dari sampingnya membuat pemuda itu kembali memasang topeng yang selama ini ia pakai.

Sang pemuda sedikit terperanjat saat orang disampingnya memeluknya, dan saat ia merasakan helaian rambut pirang sang gadis yang bersandar di dadanya.

"Kau kenapa?" bisik sang gadis. Gadis itu merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka, kemudian merangsek duduk di pangkuan sang pemuda. Memeluk leher pemuda itu, menyesapnya dalam-dalam. Mengabaikan sentuhan kulit mereka yang begitu nyata.

Pemuda itu hanya diam, tak merespon sentuhan sang gadis. Jemarinya membelai rambut halus gadis itu, "tidak. Aku tak apa-apa."

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau ada masalah." Gadis itu menaikkan ciumannya hingga ke bibir sang pemuda yang merah alami. Mengecup bibir itu berulang kali, melumat bagian atas dan bawahnya bergantian.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Shion." Pemuda itu menyahut lagi, mulai membalas ciuman yang diberikan sang gadis.

Tidak. Pemuda itu berbohong. Ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Meskipun gadis ini yang berada dalam dekatnya, entah kenapa pikirannya selalu pada gadis lain. Padahal sang pemuda sangat yakin, ia memang menginginkan gadis bernama Shion ini. Tapi gadis itu...

Sang pemuda menghela napas tak kentara. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ia... bingung.

Mengabaikan rasa bersalah dan aneh yang terbit di hatinya, pemuda itu meneruskan ciumannya ke leher sang gadis. Membaringkan gadis itu ke tempat tidur, menikmati setiap sentuhannya pada gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menghela napas. Gadis itu mengerjap lagi. Sinar mentari mendadak menyilaukan gadis itu, membuat Hinata harus membiasakan matanya.

Sudah pagi.

Sekali lagi, gadis itu menghela napas berat.

Sehari lagi, satu hari tanpa Gaara.

Seharusnya, ia sudah mulai terbiasa. Ya, seharusnya Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan absennya pemuda itu disampingnya.

Namun, ia tak menyangka akan sesulit ini. Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Gaara. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah terlalu membutuhkan Gaara.

Ia perlu Gaara yang mengerti semua kecanggungannya.

Ia perlu Gaara yang mengerti semua kegugupannya.

Ia perlu Gaara yang mengerti dirinya.

Pikiran gadis itu beralih pada kejadian kemarin. Saat ia pingsan di gudang sekolah, dan terbangun di ruang kesehatan, dengan Sakura yang menatapnya cemas. Gadis itu berkata kalau Sasuke yang meneleponnya, mengatakan kalau Hinata pingsan.

Lalu... kemana Gaara?

Apa pemuda itu benar-benar tak peduli?

Tanpa berbicara, gadis berambut indigo itu melaksanakan kegiatan hariannya. Membereskan tempat tidur, mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, memakai seragam SHS-nya, menyisiri rambut indigo sepinggangnya, memakai sepatu, menyantap sarapannya, kemudian berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Satu hari yang biasa, tanpa kehadiran Gaara.

Maka dari itu, Hinata sangat terkejut saat sepulang sekolah, ketika gadis itu sedang berjalan sebuah motor sport orange berhenti tepat di depannya. Pemiliknya membuka kaca helm yang ia kenakan, kemudian dengan cengiran khasnya ia menyapa Hinata.

"Hai."

Mengangkat alis, Hinata membalas sapaan itu, "umm... Hai?"

Pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Naruto itu tersenyum lebar, "aku Namikaze Naruto. Bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu, Nona?"

Cara perkenalan yang aneh. Namun Hinata membalas perkataan cowok itu, "t-tentu. Aku Hyuuga Hinata. S-senang berkenalan d-denganmu, Namikaze-san."

Cowok berambut spike itu meringis, "Naruto saja," ucapnya. "Kau ada waktu? Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

Adakah pemuda yang baru saja berkenalan dengan seorang gadis, langsung mengajak gadis itu pergi? Seingat Hinata tidak. Bahkan Gaara tak pernah mengajaknya secara langsung seperti ini. Sepertinya pemuda itu terbiasa untuk membawa Hinata ke tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi tanpa meminta persetujuan sang gadis.

Namun anehnya, Hinata mengiyakan ajakan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di Konoha Land, taman bermain dimana Hinata selalu bermain disini saat ia masih kecil. Gadis itu menikmati semua permainannya bersama Naruto. Bagaimana mereka bermain gelembung sabun, makan _banana__split_ berdua, menaiki wahana-wahana di Konoha Land berdua, dan diakhiri dengan melihat matahari terbenam di tempat yang menyerupai bukit.

Masih dalam euforia kebahagiaan, Naruto mengantar gadis itu pulang. Langit sudah gelap, dan dengan alasan tak ingin membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian, ia mengantar Hinata. Menurunkan gadis itu tepat di depan rumahnya, Naruto melepas helm dan mematikan motor sportnya.

Hinata tersenyum. "A-arigatou, Naruto-kun." Gadis itu membungkukkan badan, kemudian hendak berbalik ketika sebuah lengan mencengkramnya.

"Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu, Hinata-chan."

"A-apa?" Hinata berbalik, dan ia langsung terbelalak saat merasakan bibirnya ditekan benda yang lembut dan basah.

Naruto menciumnya lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam dan intens. Hinata bisa merasakan bibir pemuda itu, menekan bibirnya, mengecup bibir mungilnya—kecupan singkat yang berulang kali.

Wajah Hinata benar-benar merah padam. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah itu, "Lain kali i-ingatkan a-aku untuk t-tidak mengucapkan terimakasih p-padamu, Naruto-_kun_," ucap gadis itu pelan.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarnya, "tapi lain kali aku yang akan berterimakasih padamu, Hinata."

Belum sempat Hinata mencerna kalimat Naruto, motor orange itu melesat menjauh, meninggalkannya sendiri.

Menghela napas, Hinata memutuskan masuk.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chapter:**

Tanpa Hinata sadari, bulir-bulir bening menghiasi wajahnya. "Ini tidak adil, Gaara..." bisikan gadis itu bergetar, "kau... t-tidak bisa seenaknya berbuat seperti i-itu padaku..."

**.**

"Suatu saat, kau harus memilih, Hinata, atau Shion."

**.**

"Aahh... aku mengenalmu!" pemuda itu menepukkan tangannya. "Kau ketua geng _Sand_ kan?"

"Hn."

"Ada apa kau menghampiriku? Kau... ingin mengajakku balapan?"

**.**

**A/N:** Chapter terakhir yang ku-update sebelum hiatus untuk ulangan umum. Gimana? Udah ketebak kan siapa cewek itu? ;)

**Special Thanks to:**

**Lollythan-chan** (udah update, sankyuu reviewnya), **uchihyuu****nagisa** (haha *ketawa garing* disini ada 'sedikit' SasuHina kan?), **kwacchi** (udah update!), **zoihyuuga** (makasih kalau fic ini kerasa hurt-nya! :D sengaja bikin Hime menderita. Alurnya pas? Makasih ya, aku kira kecepetan ;D), **keiKo-buu89** (Iya, Hime masih dalam masa sedih, #plakk), **(no****name)** (makasih, jangan panggil senpai, dae aja!), **mery****chan** (Iya, kasihan Hinata... hehe), **The****Amethyst****Hime** (pertanyaanmu udah kejawab kan?), **Shyoul****lavaen** (Iya, Gaara plin-plan ya! #hoi, siapa yang bikin Gaara kayak gitu?), **dol****chu** (kyaa... seme-ku... kapan kamu bikin akun, Sayang? :D), **Dhinie****minatsuki****amai** (udah! ^^b), **uchiha****yoichi** (Itu bukan pacar Gaara kok! Makasih kalau kamu suka!), **OraRi****HinaRa** (thanks ya, semua pertanyaanmu udah kejawab kan?).

Review, please?


	5. INSIDEN

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**H E—Different**

**Untuk Semua Reviewers yang minta sekuel, terutama Ana n Malini... **

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC—parah!, Perusakan Image dan Karakter, Typo(s), Miss-typo, dst.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!—kalau ada perbedaan karakter dengan di Animanga asli, itu adalah kesengajaan... ;)**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5—INSIDEN**

**.**

"Darimana?"

Langkah gadis itu terhenti ketika mendengar suara berat kakaknya. Ia tersenyum kecil, "Dari jalan-jalan. Tumben Neji-_nii_ sudah pulang?"

Neji Hyuuga adalah kakak sepupu Hinata. Ia sedang kuliah di fakultas kedokteran, dan tidak akan pulang sebelum larut malam, karena banyaknya tugas yang harus ia selesaikan.

Neji yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga itu mengangkat bahunya, "_Niisan_ tidak ada kuliah."

"_Sou ka_. Aku keatas dulu ya _Niisan_."

Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya. Gadis itu memutar knop pintu kamarnya, namun ia mengernyit ketika mendapati kamarnya tidak terkunci. Seingatnya ia selalu mengunci kamar itu.

Tak ambil pusing, Hinata memasuki kamarnya, menuju kamar mandi pribadinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai dengan ritual mandinya, gadis itu keluar kamar mandi. Ia baru akan membuka kimono mandi saat sebuah suara mengagetkannya, "Kau benar-benar akan membuka bajumu di depanku?"

Hinata berbalik cepat, dan merasakan jantungnya nyaris copot saat mendapati keberadaan Sabaku Gaara di tempat tidurnya.

Pemuda itu sedang tiduran santai di ranjang Hyuuga Hinata, memainkan _keypad_ ponselnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Hinata, gadis itu mengambil sebuah _dress_ selutut dari lemarinya, tanpa menunggu jawaban pemuda itu ia kembali ke kamar mandi, memakai bajunya di sana.

Ketika keluar, Hinata melihat Gaara sudah memainkan game di laptop miliknya. Gadis itu memilih berbaring di tempat tidur, di sebelah pemuda Sabaku itu.

"Darimana?"

Hinata mengangkat alis saat mendengar nada suara Gaara yang mengintimidasi itu. Dari suara cowok itu, Hinata tahu Gaara menuntut jawaban yang mencerminkan kepribadian Hinata sebagai anak baik-baik, seperti; "baru pulang dari kegiatan ekskul," atau, "dari belajar kelompok bersama teman," dan bukan jawaban, "aku baru kencan dengan seseorang yang kukenal di jalan, dan _hell_! Dia menciumku!"

"A-aku..." gadis itu menelan ludah gugup, mencari jawaban sewajar mungkin, "kenapa kau berada disini?" Namun yang keluar dari bibirnya malah pertanyaan balik untuk sang pemuda Sabaku.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, Hyuuga Hinata!"

Bentakan Gaara membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya takut. Ini... tidak adil. Ia bahkan baru kali ini merasa seriang itu, seringan itu semenjak kehadiran gadis bernama Shion itu, namun Gaara dengan mudah menghapus semuanya. Pemuda itu mengintimidasinya, bahkan tanpa mempertanyakan perasaan Hinata. Sementara Gaara? Seenaknya meninggalkan Hinata dengan Shion, kemudian datang lagi setelah Hinata melepas pemuda itu?

Tanpa Hinata sadari, bulir-bulir bening menghiasi wajahnya. "Ini tidak adil, Gaara..." bisikan gadis itu bergetar, "kau... t-tidak bisa seenaknya berbuat seperti i-itu padaku..."

Gaara menghela napas keras, mengacak rambut merah batanya. Airmata Hinata membuatnya merasa bersalah. Sekali lagi, ia membuat gadis ini menangis dengan tindakannya.

"Hinata—"

"Aku tidak mengenalimu, Gaara. Aku... tidak mengenal Gaara yang sekarang." Masih terisak, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Aku... bingung. Aku tak mengerti... kau datang, lalu pergi..."

"Maaf, Hinata."

Lagi-lagi kalimat ambigu. Hinata hanya memejamkan mata saat pemuda itu mengecup keningnya lembut, kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sekali lagi, Hinata menangis.

.

.

.

Brakk!

Suara bantingan pintu ruang tamu serentak membuat Sabaku Kankurou menoleh dengan cepat.

"Ada masalah?" pemuda itu bertanya saat Gaara berjalan melewatinya.

"Cih," dari satu kata itu, Kankurou tahu adiknya sedang mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan, Gaara," Kankurou tidak bermaksud mengecam sang adik, namun sepertinya Gaara semakin panas saat mendengar komentar kakaknya.

"Kau tidur dengan Shion, tapi kau juga sering marah tak jelas sejak kemarin. Aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya, namun kuyakin kau ada masalah dengan... Hinata."

Gaara seolah tak peduli, pemuda itu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa depan sang kakak. Tangannya meraih sekaleng _softdrink_ dingin yang ada di meja ruang tamu, meneguknya dengan cepat. Namun Kankurou tahu, Gaara mendengarkan semua ucapannya.

"Kau tak bisa begini terus, Gaara. Suatu saat, kau harus melepas salah satu dari mereka berdua. Jangan buat mereka terluka. Dan saat itu tiba, kau harus memilih dengan hatimu."

Gaara masih bersikap tak peduli, namun tangan pemuda itu mengepal saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Kankurou.

"Suatu saat, kau harus memilih, Hinata, atau Shion."

.

.

.

_Hinata, atau Shion._

"Che!" Gaara mengumpat kesal. Dipacunya motor merahnya dengan cepat, menelusuri jalanan Konoha yang sudah mulai sepi. Jelas saja, ini hampir tengah malam. Pemuda itu hanya menarik sudut bibirnya saat melihat beberapa kumpulan geng motor di sudut jalan yang agak gelap.

Kemudian pandangan matanya bertabrakan dengan sebuah motor sport orange yang mencolok dibanding motor-motor lain yang dominan berwarna hitam.

Gaara mengerem motornya keras, dan motor merah itu berhenti tepat disamping motor pemuda yang diketahuinya bernama Naruto itu. Pemuda itu menoleh pada Gaara, tampak heran dengan kehadiran orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Siapa ya?" pemuda itu bertanya, senyuman bersahabat terukir di bibirnya.

Gaara menenangkan pikirannya yang meliar. Tidak mungkin ia mengumpat dan menghajar orang yang bahkan tak mengenalnya. Pemuda itu juga tampak bersahabat, dan sepertinya... baik.

Ck, Gaara jadi teringat dirinya sendiri.

"Aahh... aku mengenalmu!" pemuda itu menepukkan tangannya. "Kau ketua geng Sand kan?"

Aa, pemuda itu tahu. "Hn."

"Ada apa kau menghampiriku? Kau... ingin mengajakku balapan?"

Gaara mengangkat alis. Pemuda ini... mengajaknya balapan?

"Kau tahu, anggap saja sebagai salam perkenalan."

"Baiklah."

Dan tahu-tahu, Gaara sudah berada di jalan yang sepi, yang dipakai sebagai garis start oleh pemuda itu. Beberapa orang mengadakan taruhan, menduga-duga siapa yang akan memenangkan balapan kali ini. Seorang cewek berpakaian serba minim sudah berdiri dengan membawa bendera di tangannya, bersiap untuk memulai balapan.

Balapan liar.

Ini bukan yang pertama untuk Gaara. Terkadang mereka melakukan balapan untuk bersenang-senang, terkadang untuk membuktikan siapa yang terkuat. Terkadang untuk menentukan batas teritori masing-masing geng motor. Dan Sand tidak mudah dikalahkan. Semua orang tahu itu. Tapi sungguh, Sabaku Gaara tidak pernah balapan untuk salam perkenalan.

"Hei, Gaara!" Naruto setengah berteriak di tengah riuhnya sorakan balapan kali ini. "Kau tahu, kenapa aku ingin melakukan balapan ini? Sebenarnya ada alasan lain selain salam perkenalan."

Gaara mendengar ucapan pemuda itu dengan baik. Alasan lain?

"Aku tahu dari Sasuke, kalau Hinata menyu—" Naruto menggas motornya kuat, membuat Gaara kesulitan mendengar ucapannya, "—bagaimana, kalau kita bertaruh untuk Hinata?"

Bertaruh untuk Hinata? Gaara tidak sempat membalas ucapan Naruto karena pada saat yang bersamaan, gadis pembawa bendera itu mengangkat benderanya.

Dan kedua motor sport itu digas gila-gilaan oleh sang pemilik.

Gaara memacu kecepatannya, menyalip Naruto dengan mudah. Namun pemuda berambut kuning itu juga tidak mau kalah, ia memacu motornya hingga sejajar dengan Gaara.

Gaara tahu, ia harus menang.

Bukan cuma masalah harga diri yang dipertaruhkan disini, tapi juga... Hinata. Sungguh, pemuda itu tidak ingin membawa-bawa Hinata dalam masalahnya dengan Naruto, tapi pemuda itu yang memulai.

Dan egonya tidak membiarkannya kalah.

Speedometernya hampir menunjukkan kecepatan 120 kilometer per jam, namun pemuda itu tidak peduli.

Tapi mendadak, bayangan Hinata memenuhi pikirannya. Benarkah ia akan bertaruh untuk Hinata? Bagaimana reaksi gadis itu jika mengetahuinya? Gadis itu yang menangis... gadis yang mengacaukan perasaannya...

"Sial!" Gaara mendesis. Ia mencengkram kuat stang motornya. Dan...

"Gaara, awas!"

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan dari arah depan membuat Gaara membanting stang motornya ke arah kiri.

BRAKK!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya cepat di sepanjang lorong yang sudah sepi. Tatapan cemas dengan jelas terpantul dari mata _lavender_nya. Ia berbelok ke kiri, dan melihat Sabaku Temari duduk di kursi yang disediakan di lorong itu, memejamkan matanya dan tampak lelah.

Wanita itu membuka mata saat mendengar langkah Hinata yang tergesa. Ia tersenyum lelah, "terimakasih Hinata, tak kusangka kau mau datang."

Hinata balas tersenyum, kemudian menggenggam tangan Temari, menguatkannya. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana... keadaannya?"

Temari menggeleng. "Lumayan parah. Dokter bahkan tidak tahu kapan ia akan terbangun," menyadari tatapan Hinata yang semakin cemas, wanita itu tersenyum menenangkan, "kalau begitu, masuklah."

Hinata mengangguk, dan dengan pelan membuka pintu ruangan yang terletak di hadapan mereka. Ia menutup pintu kembali, kemudian duduk di kursi di samping ranjang berukuran dua orang di kamar VIP itu. Senyum lemah terukir di wajahnya saat melihat kepala Gaara yang diperban, begitu juga tangan kirinya.

Gaara masih belum sadar. Hinata mengamati Gaara yang masih menutup mata dengan tenang itu. Gadis itu selalu menyukai Gaara saat pemuda itu tertidur. Namun tidak seperti ini.

"Kau membuatku cemas," bisikan keluar dari bibir mungil itu, "kau bahkan tak pernah membiarkanku untuk melupakanmu, Gaara." Perlahan, jari Hinata menyentuh jemari Gaara. "Bodoh sekali. Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"

Hinata menyadari likuid bening yang mengalir dari kedua matanya, namun gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

Satu helaan napas yang kembali terasa berat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu, Gaara?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Ya, sudah dua minggu. Namun alat-alat bantu itu masih terpasang di tubuh pemuda berambut merah cerah itu. Tak ada perubahan. Dokter bilang, kondisi pemuda itu sudah membaik, namun ia tak kunjung siuman.

Teman-teman sekelas bergiliran menjenguk pemuda itu, juga teman-teman geng motor Gaara.

Tapi Gaara tak kunjung sadar.

Hinata menarik napas—yang masih terasa sesak, menatap wajah tampan yang tak kunjung menampakkan iris jade-nya yang berkilau.

Dokter bilang, tinggal menunggu Gaara sadar...

Tapi itu kapan?

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat. Ia jadi ingat ayahnya yang dulu juga sempat tak sadarkan diri. Dan saat itu juga ibunya yang menunggui sang ayah.

Saat itu...

Tunggu dulu. Hinata kembali mengingat masa kecilnya sebelum ibu yang ia cintai itu meninggal.

"_Hinata-_chan_, jika ada pangeran yang sedang sakit, apakah kau percaya, kalau ciuman sang putri bisa membangunkannya?"_

Mungkinkah?

Hinata menatap bibir Gaara yang pucat.

_Beranikah aku melakukannya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berisik sekali.

Hinata mengernyit, saat suara-suara itu menghantam genderang telinganya. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu mengerjap, sebelum retina matanya benar-benar menangkap semua cahaya yang masuk. Ia mengucek matanya, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya bersandar di sisi ranjang pasien.

"Ah, Hinata, kau sudah bangun?" Suara ceria Temari membuat Hinata menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Mmm-hm." Gadis itu menyahut. "Kenapa Temari-_nee_ tampak begi..." ucapannya terputus begitu saja saat menyadari sepasang iris jade yang tengah menatapnya.

Oh.

OH.

Sepertinya ia tidak perlu bertanya apa yang membuat Temari begitu senang. Ya, karena sepertinya ia tahu jawabannya.

"Gaara?"

Gaara tidak tersenyum, tapi sirat matanya menunjukkan dia senang dengan kehadiran gadis itu disini.

"Ah! Kau belum sarapan kan, Kankurou? Bagaimana jika kita membeli makanan di kantin rumah sakit?" Temari memecahkan keheningan, kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban Kankurou, ia menyeret pemuda itu pergi, meninggalkan Gaara dan Hinata berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara masih menatap Hinata yang menunduk. Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu sejak kepergian kedua kakaknya itu, dan mereka masih dalam suasana canggung. Siapa yang tak canggung jika mereka saling menjauh selama beberapa bulan terakhir?

"Kya~ Gaara! Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan dua sosok yang sama-sama berambut pirang namun berbeda gender. Sang pemuda nyengir ke arah Hinata, sementara gadis yang satunya langsung berlari ke arah Gaara, mengecup kening pemuda itu tanpa sungkan.

"N-Naruto-_kun_?"

Ucapan Hinata mengalihkan perhatian Gaara dari Shion yang sedang menata parcel yang ia bawa. Ia melihat Naruto mengacak-acak pelan rambut indigo Hinata, masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"K-kau mengenal Gaara?"

Hinata menatap keduanya bingung. Naruto dan Gaara saling bertatapan.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-_chan_! Akulah orang yang diajak Gaara balapan waktu itu!"

Gaara hampir saja mengerutkan keningnya. Naruto-_kun_? Hinata-_chan_? Apa-apaan ini? Sebenarnya sudah sejauh apa hubungan kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya ini?

Naruto mengembalikan pandangannya pada Gaara. "Gaara, soal balapan yang waktu itu..."

Ah ya, Gaara hampir saja lupa dengan taruhan mereka. "Hinata, Shion, bisa kalian keluar sebentar?"

Hinata dan Shion mengangguk, kemudian dua gadis itu keluar.

Naruto duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Hinata, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk memulai. "Kau pasti tahu, kalau tujuanku ke sini bukan hanya untuk menjengukmu, kan?"

Gaara tak merespon, namun ia masih mendengarkan ucapan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Tentang taruhan itu ... sebenarnya aku bisa menang, 'ttebayo! Tapi..." Iris _sapphire_ Naruto berubah serius dan tajam. "Tak asyik menang dari orang yang mengalami kecelakaan."

"Jangan mempermainkan Hinata."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak mempermainkannya. Kau tahu, koneksiku banyak, Gaara. Dengan mudah aku bisa tahu bagaimana hubungan kalian selama ini, dan di mataku, kaulah yang mempermainkan gadis itu."

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya, tapi pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan reaksinya secara terang-terangan pada Naruto.

"Gadis manis dan lembut seperti Hinata sangat sensitif. Aku bisa merasakan itu—kekecewaannya padamu." Naruto melanjutkan, "Aku menyayanginya, Sabaku Gaara. Dan akan kubuktikan, kalau hatinya bisa berpaling padaku. Dengan _fair_, tak ada curang dari permainan kita—"

"—dengan kata lain, taruhan kita, belum berakhir. Jika kau sungguh menyayanginya, kau seharusnya tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Sabaku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan di dalam ya?" Shion duduk di kursi di samping Hinata, mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk, ia bertopang dagu.

Hinata yang duduk bersandar di sampingnya menghela napas. "Entahlah, a-aku juga penasaran."

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Terkadang Hinata melirik Shion, gadis yang juga ikut menemani Gaara selama pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri. Gadis di sebelahnya ini ... baik. Hinata tak menemukan kata yang lebih tepat dari itu. Terkadang, Shion bahkan tak tidur demi menjaga Gaara. Karena itulah mereka kini jadi lebih dekat.

"Aku ... menyayangi Gaara."

Ucapan Shion membuyarkan semua lamunan Hinata.

"A-apa?"

"Aku benar-benar menyayanginya." Seulas senyum terukir di bibir _peach_-nya. "Dia temanku sejak kecil, Hinata. Anak yang baik, dan juga penurut. Tapi sayangnya sejak kematian ibunya, Karura, aku tahu dia berubah. Aku juga tak bisa menemaninya, karena aku harus pindah. Dan kini, aku bisa ada di sampingnya lagi. Aku senang. Aku bisa menjaganya."

Hinata terdiam. Shion memang sangat menyayangi Gaara, ia tahu itu. "S-semua orang j-juga bisa melihat d-dengan jelas kau sayang padanya, Shion-_chan_."

"Hmm!" Shion mengangguk. "Gaara dekat denganmu ya? Oh ya, Matsuri juga. Dan juga..." Shion menjentikkan jarinya, "kulihat pemuda berambut kuning itu juga dekat denganmu!"

"Naruto-_kun_?"

"Ya! Kau tahu, tadi aku menemuinya di resepsionis. Dia sedang menanyakan dimana ruang rawat pasien yang bernama Gaara, dan jadilah aku kesini dengannya."

Hinata tak sempat menjawab karena pintu kamar rawat Gaara menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan Naruto. Kedua gadis itu berdiri.

"Shion-_chan_, kau duluan saja." Hinata mendekati Naruto, sementara Shion mengangguk dan memasuki kamar Gaara.

"K-kau sudah mau pulang?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, "Urusanku disini sudah selesai."

Hinata tersenyum, "Ah, a-arigatou Naruto-kun, sudah mau menjenguk Gaara."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku."

"Ah!" Hinata menutup mulutnya. Terutama ketika melihat kilat jahil di mata biru jernih itu. "A-aku..."

"Ayolah, Hinata-_chan_~" Naruto memegang kedua lengan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. "Ti-tidak, bukan m-maksudku..." ucapan Hinata terhenti saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di dahinya.

"Kau tahu, ada lingkaran hitam di matamu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Hinata-_chan_."

Sentuhan jari Naruto di sekitar matanya membuat Hinata memejamkan mata. Tanpa sadar gadis itu bergumam pelan, "Ya, aku tahu."

"Aku menyayangimu, Hinata-_chan_."

Tak mempedulikan keadaan ataupun tempat dimana kini mereka berada, Naruto menarik Hinata mendekat, memeluk gadis itu erat.

Namikaze Naruto tidak tidak pernah jatuh cinta dengan mudah. Tapi gadis ini, telah membuatnya jatuh begitu dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak ikut menyambut si Sabaku itu? Bukannya sekarang dia sudah kembali bersekolah?"

Suara dengan nada datar itu membuat Hinata tersentak. Ia memandang ke arah suara, mendapati Uchiha Sasuke bersandar tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Ti-tidak." Hinata kembali menunduk. Teringat dengan kejadian yang membuatnya malas. Bagaimana tidak, ketika ia akan kembali memasuki ruang rawat Gaara sesudah mengantar Naruto ke parkiran, ia kembali disuguhkan pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan. Gaara dan Shion. Berdua. Berciuman.

Mungkin Hinata sudah sering melihat hal seperti itu, tapi bukan berarti ia terbiasa. Ia menyayangi Gaara. Dan tidak rela melihat pemuda itu bersama gadis lain.

Belum lagi pernyataan Naruto tempo hari. Hinata benar-benar bingung. Pemuda itu tidak berkata apapun lagi, tapi Hinata tahu, ia serius dengan ucapannya.

Sasuke menyeringai meremehkan, meskipun Hinata tak bisa melihatnya. "Kau terlalu lemah, Hyuuga."

Hinata dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya, "A-apa maksudmu, Uchiha-_san_?"

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. "Kau bahkan tak punya nyali untuk mempertahankannya. Bagaimana dia bisa yakin untuk mempertahankanmu?"

"A-aku sama sekali t-tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Tidak, kau mengerti. Kau mengerti ucapanku, Hyuuga."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chapter:**

"Kau berubah, Sabaku."

Suara Iruka-_sensei_ mengalihkan perhatian Gaara.

.

Dia tidak berubah. Hanya saja... dia membuka topeng yang selama ini ia kenakan. Dan perubahan itu, terlampau jauh.

.

**A/N:** Maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya.

**Special Thanks To:**

**SuHi-18** (Yupz, Naru temen Sasu), **Yui-chan** (oke! Tapi kayaknya Gaara nggak panas ya?), **zoihyuuga** (hehe, doain aja), **akemi m** (ini udah update), **Lollytha-chan** (ini update), **semutbeenhere** (hehe, doain aja Naru-nya), **uchihyuu nagisa** (makasih ^^), **twenty seven zhg** (oke!), **keiKo-buu89** (makasih), **Sabaku no Rei** (haha, makasih udah mau baca, Naru nggak ada niat tersembunyi kok), **kurirana** (makasih udah suka... *hug*), **ReeMashiba** (jangan panggil senpai, Dae aja ya!), **ulva-chan** (makasih ^^), **Shyoul lavaen** (makasih! Sasu emang pacar Saku, Naru juga punya geng, dan yup, Gaara ngelakuin 'itu' ke Shion), **Clarette Yurisa** (masa sih? Yah, gitu deh! #plakk Judulnya aja "berbeda", jadi semua kaget ama sifat Gaara yang emang 'different' banget), **shin moa** (ini udah update!), **Fujisawa Yukito** (makasih ^^), **rika nanami** (udah update!), **xxruruxx** (makasih! Nih udah update).


	6. Past

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**H E—Different**

**Untuk Semua Reviewers yang minta sekuel, terutama Ana n Malini... **

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC—parah!, Perusakan Image dan Karakter, Typo(s), Miss-typo, dst.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!—kalau ada perbedaan karakter dengan di Animanga asli, itu adalah kesengajaan... ;)**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****6****—****Past**

**.**

Sabaku Gaara memandang ke luar jendela kelasnya dengan ekspresi bosan. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil mekanik ke meja, menimbulkan sedikit suara dari kelas yang benar-benar hening itu. Gaara sama sekali tak peduli dengan Iruka-_sensei_ yang sudah memelototinya dan berkata 'diamlah-Sabaku' dengan pandangannya itu.

"Kau berubah, Sabaku."

Suara Iruka-_sensei_ mengalihkan perhatian Gaara. Pemuda itu menatap malas gurunya. "Hn?"

Iruka mendesah, tak tahu harus berkata apa pada anak didiknya itu. Beberapa bulan belakangan ia banyak mendapatkan gosip tak menyenangkan tentang salah satu siswa yang menjadi asuhannya itu. Sabaku Gaara yang liar. Sisi dirinya yang berbeda. Dan jujur, Iruka sangat terkejut. Muridnya yang pendiam dan pintar menjadi sebegitu berbedanya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kau ada masalah, Sabaku?"

Gaara hanya menatap Iruka datar, sebelum sudut matanya menangkap sekelebat rambut indigo yang sangat ia kenal. Kelas Hinata pasti sudah selesai.

_Jika kau sungguh menyayanginya, kau seharusnya tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Sabaku._

Ck, pemuda itu benar-benar mencari masalah. Gaara berdecih pelan. Ia yakin, Hinata akan memilihnya bagaimanapun si pirang itu berusaha mendekatinya.

Terlalu yakin, eh?

Gaara bangkit dari duduknya, tangannya meraih tas ransel miliknya, menatap Iruka yang juga masih memandangnya.

"_Sensei_, saya permisi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menghela napas, menopang dagunya. Jari-jari tangan kanannya menelusuri buku di hadapannya tanpa minat.

_Aku menyayangimu, Hinata-_chan_._

Gadis itu merasa kepalanya sangat berat. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang pemuda, dan sepertinya pemuda itu bukan hanya sekedar mencoba berpacaran seperti remaja pada umumnya. Dan Hinata tak bisa bermain-main pada keputusannya.

_Kau bahkan tak punya nyali untuk mempertahankannya. Bagaimana dia bisa yakin untuk mempertahankanmu?_

Benarkah? Benarkah itu karena dia yang tampak ragu-ragu? Bukan karena Gaara yang memang menjauhinya? Atau ... ah, rasanya Hinata tak berani berasumsi. Yang Hinata tahu, sejak kedatangan Shion, pemuda itu benar-benar berubah. Gaara yang tak lagi peduli padanya. Gaara yang selalu mengutamakan Shion dan membuatnya lelah lahir batin.

Apakah salah kalau ia memilih untuk melepas Gaara?

Kehangatan mendadak menelusup melalui jemari kanannya, membuyarkan semua lamunan Hinata dan membuat gadis itu tersentak. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya, namun usahanya itu tak berhasil karena jari lain yang menyentuhnya itu mengerat, enggan terlepas. Hinata mengembalikan arah pandangannya ke depan, dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang familiar tengah menatap jemari mereka yang saling bertaut.

"G-Gaara?"

"Hn."

"K-kenapa?" Hinata berbisik tak percaya. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkari tangan kirinya. Belum waktunya kelas bubar. Kelas Hinata kosong, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membaca di perpustakaan, walau kenyataannya ia malah tak sempat membaca sebaris pun kalimat yang terdapat pada buku di hadapannya.

"Jadi hanya dia yang boleh menyentuhmu?"

Nada suara Gaara benar-benar membuat Hinata terkejut. Sesaat tadi, ia seperti merasa ada nada yang berbeda dalam suara pemuda itu. Cemburukah?

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Hinata menepis kemungkinan itu. Mungkin ada yang salah dalam pendengarannya.

"Kelasmu belum bubar."

"Aku bolos."

"Biasanya kau bolos di atap."

"Sejak kapan kau mendebatku, Hinata? Sejak kau mengenal si pirang itu?"

Oke, Hinata benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kenapa Gaara terlihat sangat tidak menyukai Naruto? Hinata yakin ini bukan karena balapan. Gaara sudah sering balapan, dan ia tahu konsekuensi dari balapan liar yang selama ini dilakukannya.

Jadi, karena apa?

"Naruto-_kun_ orang yang baik."

Hinata yakin ia melihat Gaara berdecih pelan.

"K-kau kenapa, Gaara?"

Genggaman tangan pemuda itu mengerat, semakin membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya. Apalagi saat iris _jade_ Gaara menatapnya lurus dan serius.

"Hinata, jika aku berkata aku mencintaimu, apa kau akan percaya?"

DEG!

Hinata mengerjap. Jantungnya mendadak bekerja lebih cepat, dan tanpa ia inginkan semburat merah muncul di wajahnya.

Tidak, ini pasti mimpi. Hinata menarik napas panjang, memejamkan matanya. _Tidak, aku pasti bermimpi. Ya, aku pasti bermimpi. Ini mim—_

Sebuah sentuhan lembut di bibirnya menghentikan semua gumaman dalam pikirannya. Pikiran itu mendadak kosong, dan spontan Hinata membuka mata, melihat kalau bibir pemuda di depannya lah yang telah menyentuh bibirnya. Membawanya dalam lumatan yang intens.

Tidak, ini pasti ada alasannya.

Mungkin Gaara yang sedang ngelindur. Atau salah minum obat. Atau mungkin pemuda itu sehabis bertengkar dengan Shion, atau bahkan sedang butuh pelampiasan.

Yang jelas, ini pasti ada alasannya.

Pikiran-pikiran itu menyeruak, membuat dada Hinata sesak. Gaara tak mungkin mencintainya. Alasan logis yang membuat pemuda ini menciumnya adalah butuh pelampiasan, atau bahkan mungkin ia bertaruh dengan Naruto, dan yeah, itu sekaligus penjelasan kenapa sikap Gaara pada Naruto sangat ketus. Mungkin besok ketika Gaara sudah menerima hadiah dari kemenangan taruhannya, ia akan kembali pada Shion. Dan Hinata akan kembali sendiri, kembali menjadi orang bodoh.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata merutuki sikap pesimistis dalam dirinya, dan persentase asumsi yang menurutnya hampir benar itu.

Hinata memang gadis cengeng, dan ya, airmatanya mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah. Menghentikan ciuman Gaara yang semakin liar.

Padahal ini ciuman pertamanya dengan Gaara. Padahal ini mestinya menjadi momen bahagia yang sangat ia tunggu. Tapi dengan semua pemikirannya tadi, Hinata bahkan tak bisa merasakan bagaimana 'ciuman manis dengan orang yang kita sayangi', seperti yang selalu ia baca di novel.

Tapi, ya, ia harus kembali pada realita.

"Kau menangis?"

Suara Gaara, entah kenapa terdengar terluka.

Tidak, airmatanya mengalir sendiri.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tidak, ia tak mau percaya. Ia tak mau terluka lagi. Ia belum bisa percaya, setelah apa yang selama ini Gaara lakukan padanya. "J-jika kau b-bisa meyakinkanku..." Sial, suaranya bergetar hebat.

"Apa ciuman tadi belum cukup?"

Apakah ciuman bisa mengubah segalanya?

Tidak. Naruto menciumnya berulang kali, dan Hinata masih tetap tidak bisa mencintai pemuda itu.

Hinata menunduk dalam, dan hatinya mencelos saat udara dingin kembali menusuk tangan kanannya, menandakan genggaman tangan Gaara yang terlepas.

Seakan ada kekosongan besar dalam rongga di dadanya—hati Hinata terasa hampa.

_Mungkin, memang aku yang lelah untuk terus mempertahankan Gaara..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"N-naruto-_kun_?"

Namikaze Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat, mendapati Hinata yang tengah menatapnya. Dengan cepat ia menunjukkan senyumannya seperti biasa, "Hai."

"Kau ... menungguku?"

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya. "Tentu saja! Siapa lagi yang kutunggu di sini?"

"Mungkin saja kau m-menunggu Uchiha-_san_..." Hinata tersenyum.

"Si _Teme_ itu?" Naruto berdecak pelan. "Aku tak kan menunggu orang brengsek sepertinya."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar ada orang yang dengan berani mengejek Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal itu.

"Siapa juga yang ingin pulang denganmu, _Dobe_."

Hinata menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Uchiha Sasuke menatap tajam pemuda di depannya, sementara Sakura tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Aah, _Teme_. Eh, halo Sakura-_chan_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namikaze Naruto akhirnya bisa bernapas lega setelah dua orang—Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura—yang dianggapnya pengganggu itu akhirnya pergi juga. Difokuskannya iris matanya pada gadis manis yang sedari tadi ikut terbawa pembicaraan mereka itu. Rona tipis masih menjalari pipi sang gadis karena digoda Sakura tadi.

Meski begitu, Naruto tahu gadis yang ada di depannya ini sedang menyimpan sesuatu.

"Hinata-_chan_?"

Naruto cukup heran saat merasakan kekagetan luarbiasa dari Hinata ketika tangannya menyentuh pipi gadis itu.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil saat matanya bertubrukan dengan iris biru langit yang terlihat cemas itu.

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Hinata-chan...," ujar Naruto. Pemuda itu menghela napas, betapa sulitnya memasuki kehidupan gadis di depannya ini. Hinata sangat sulit mempercayainya, padahal Naruto sudah meyakinkan berulang kali.

Iris _pearl_ Hinata sesaat tampak terguncang sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berbisik lemah, "Apa aku terlalu mudah dibaca?"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, menebak apakah ucapan Hinata hanya bercanda atau serius, sekaligus menunggu kelanjutan perkataan gadis itu. Namun begitu menyadari bibir tipis gadis itu seolah enggan membuka, ia akhirnya menyerah.

"Kita pulang? Atau kau mau berjalan-jalan terlebih dulu?" Ia menawarkan sembari menyodorkan helm yang memang dibelinya untuk Hinata sejak ia mengenal gadis itu.

Hinata tersenyum lagi, "Terserah kau saja."

Mau tak mau cengiran muncul di wajah Naruto. "Kebetulan aku ingin membawamu ke satu tempat."

Giliran Hinata mengangkat alisnya, "Kemana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata benar-benar senang sepanjang sisa hari itu. Naruto membawanya ke sebuah bukit kecil, dan mereka bermain layang-layang sambil menunggu matahari terbenam. Dan saat matahari benar-benar kembali ke peraduannya, mereka duduk di sana, menikmati bagaimana Konoha berubah menjadi kota dengan berbagai kerlipan lampu yang indah.

Hinata benar-benar menyadari bahwa waktu sudah lama terlewat. Sekarang sudah hampir musim panas, dan ia bertemu dengan Gaara saat musim dingin.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau melamun?" suara Naruto menyentakkannya, membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu."

"Apa? Boleh aku tahu?"

Hinata balas memandang iris Naruto. Apakah ia bisa mempercayai pemuda ini?

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Gaara?" Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, tak menunggu jawaban dari Hinata. Naruto bisa melihat keraguan gadis itu, tapi ia cukup terkejut ketika Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Ternyata memang karena pemuda itu.

"Dia menciumku." Hinata melihat rahang Naruto mengeras, tapi gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku bingung, Naruto-_kun_."

"Kau bingung?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Dia menciumku. Oh, sungguh, aku tak tahu harus merasa apa. Apa aku harus senang? Atau curiga? Atau... atau...," Gadis itu meracau, dan Naruto menyadari iris _amethyst_ Hinata berkaca-kaca.

Mungkin ia memang harus mengalah dan menekan egonya saat ini. Hal itulah yang membuat Namikaze Naruto memeluk Hinata. "Aku memang tak tahu persis bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sabaku itu, tapi yang kutahu, kau akan jadi kuat Hinata. Percayalah, pada hal yang ingin kau percayai, meski itu tak logis sekali pun."

_Percayalah bahwa ia mencintaimu, jika memang kau menginginkan hal itu, meski menurutmu, itu tak mungkin._

Ya, mungkin Naruto memang harus mengalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara mengisap rokoknya pelan, kemudian mengembuskan kepulan asapnya ke udara.

Keadaannya menjadi semakin rumit sekarang.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tak tahu apa yang membuatnya berani mencium Hinata seperti tadi. Egonya? Atau hal lain?

"Aku tak tahu kau merokok, Gaara."

Gaara melirik pada suara yang datang dari arah pintu kamarnya itu. seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah yang mirip dengannya bersandar di depan pintu, sepupunya. Pemuda itu mematikan rokoknya di asbak yang tersedia, tangannya menekan tombol _power_ laptopnya, mengacuhkan sepupunya itu.

"Kau tampak kacau." Sasori berkomentar—yang lagi-lagi diacuhkan Gaara.

Meski begitu, pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu diam-diam memikirkan ucapan sepupunya. Benarkah ia tampak kacau?

"_Well_, sejujurnya, aku tak suka dengan perubahanmu. Kau tahu, kau semakin aneh dari hari ke hari. Aku ingat dulu kau selalu menyukai kehadiran Shion, namun kini gadis itu sama sekali tak membantumu. Kau akan semakin rusak jika terus seperti ini, Gaara," komentar panjang dilontarkan oleh pemuda berwajah _babyface_ itu.

Lalu ia harus bagaimana?

Sepertinya Gaara tanpa sengaja mengucapkan isi pikirannya, karena Sasori menyahutinya, "Aku sendiri juga tak tahu. Kurasa sebenarnya itu hanya pertanyaan retoris. Hanya kau yang benar-benar tahu apa jawaban sebenarnya."

Apa?

Untuk kali ini, otak jenius Gaara sama sekali tak mampu menemukan jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi."

Gaara memandang gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya tanpa minat. Ia tak merespons karena tahu gadis itu akan melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa perlu jawaban.

Shion mendesah pelan saat melihat reaksi pemuda itu. Ia menyamankan diri di sofa ruang tamu pemuda yang kini kembali bermain _game_ dengan laptopnya itu. "Gaara, aku hamil."

"Gugurkan."

Shion berdecak. Gaara bahkan tak menoleh ketika ia mengatakan kalimat sakral itu—upaya untuk menarik perhatian pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu. "Lupakan. Aku bohong. Aku akan pergi."

"Kemana?"

Shion tersenyum kecil saat atensi Gaara kembali padanya. "_Well_, aku senang kau masih peduli padaku," gumam gadis itu, "aku akan pergi ke London. Tak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya ingin menamatkan sekolahku di sana."

"Karena aku?"

Shion tertawa, memutar bola matanya. "Tak kusangka setelah sekian lama aku bisa kembali mendengar nada merajuk pada suaramu yang selalu datar itu," ucap gadis itu setengah mengejek. "Kau terlalu percaya diri. Aku tidak pergi karenamu Gaara."

"Lalu kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Hei, jangan mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu!" Shion menelan sisa tawanya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Karena aku meninggalkanmu dulu, kau benar-benar jadi berubah. Dan aku dengar juga, kau sempat melakukan penyamaran di sekolah? Kenapa? Apa itu karena aku juga? Uhm, kurasa aku benar-benar bersalah padamu.

Aku tak ada saat kau melewati masa-masa sulitmu. Dan ketika kau berhasil melaluinya sendirian, aku tahu gadis itu datang dan menghilangkan bekas luka di hatimu—jangan menyelaku dulu. Kemudian, aku datang kembali, merebutmu darinya, mengklaim dirimu sebagai milikku. Mengabaikan semuanya, aku mengumandangkan dengan keras betapa aku mencintaimu, meski aku tahu kau yang sulit jatuh cinta mulai menyukainya. Lalu, dia mundur perlahan, membiarkanku di sisimu, dan … dan … kini kau kembali bingung. Aku tahu kau menyayangiku, G-Gaara," Shion mengerjap, dan beberapa tetes airmata menuruni pipinya, "tapi aku sungguh merasa jahat. Aku tak pantas untukmu. Kau memang menyayangiku, namun kau mencintainya." Shion melangkah mendekati Gaara, kemudian duduk di samping pemuda itu. "Jangan bicara apa-apa," bisiknya ketika _jade_ tajam Gaara menatapnya intens. Ia membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. "Itu hal yang selalu mengganggumu ketika kau bersamaku. Jangan mengelak." Perlahan ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. "Aku akan pergi. Jangan menungguku lagi. Temukan kebahagiaanmu." _Pearl_-nya menutup perlahan saat Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Shion tersenyum kecil dalam ciuman itu. Baginya, ini adalah ciuman pertama dan terakhir mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, seisi sekolah diributkan oleh kepindahan Shion yang begitu mendadak. Bagaimana tidak, gadis itu bahkan belum tiga bulan bersekolah di sana.

Kepindahan gadis itu menimbulkan banyak spekulasi. Ada yang mengatakan kalau Shion pindah karena diputuskan secara mendadak oleh Gaara, ada yang mengatakan bahwa ternyata Shion adalah keturunan putri yang sudah dijodohkan dengan seorang pangeran Inggris, dan yang paling tidak mengenakkan adalah gosip yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu pindah karena dihamili oleh Gaara dan pemuda itu tak mau bertanggung jawab (Hinata menolak gosip ini habis-habisan, karena bagaimanapun brengseknya Gaara gadis itu yakin ia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab).

"Baguslah, setidaknya gadis itu sudah pergi. Tak akan ada lagi yang mengganggumu dengan Gaara, Hinata," ucap Sakura ketika ia sebangku dengan gadis itu di kelas Akutansi.

Justru Hinata yang sedikit panik. "A-aku benar-benar k-khawatir pada Shion-_chan_…,'' jawaban gadis itu nyaris berupa bisikan.

Sakura mendengus, mengibaskan rambut _softpink_ miliknya dengan sedikit angkuh. "Aku tidak menyukainya. Tidak, jika sahabatku dibuat menderita olehnya. Kau terlalu baik, Hinata."

"Ta-tapi—" ucapan Hinata terpotong karena dengan cepat Sakura memegang lengannya dan gesturnya mendadak tegang.

"Hinata! Gaara ke sini!" bisik gadis itu. "Dia pasti ingin menemuimu!"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan memasuki kelas—yang memang masih ramai karena guru yang mengajar Akutansi belum bisa hadir—sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. Gaara tak mengambil kelas Akutansi, dan satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya ada di sini memang Hinata. Namun gadis itu benar-benar tak ingin menemui pemuda itu. Tidak setelah kecanggungan yang tercipta di antara mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tapi sayangnya, keinginan gadis itu tak terkabul karena suara Gaara yang berat memasuki pendengarannya, "Bisa kau ikut denganku?"

Hinata nyaris berkata tidak jika saja Sakura tidak mendorongnya dari belakang dan menguatkan Hinata dengan bisikan, "Selesaikan masalahmu!"

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu mengambil tasnya, mengikuti langkah Gaara keluar kelas.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Yak, akhirnya aku berhasil update setelah nyaris lima atau enam bulan gak update. :D

Banyak yang bilang, "Gaara plin-plan! Aku benci Gaara!" dst. Jujur, aku bingung. Kenapa benci? Well, menurutku, dia gak plin-plan. Gak gampang melupakan temen-istimewa-masa-kecilmu, dan itu yang bikin Gaara gak bisa ninggalin Shion. Coba deh bayangin, kamu bergantung sepenuhnya sama seseorang yang kamu sayang pas masih kecil, terus mendadak orang itu pergi. Pasti ngerasa kehilangan kan? Seandainya orang itu datang lagi, meski kamu udah deket sama cewek/cowok lain, kamu pasti tetep gak rela kehilangan orang itu untuk kedua kalinya. Itu yang dirasain Gaara. Toh, pada akhirnya banyak orang yang nyadarin dia kalo 'life must go on' kan? ;)

Mudah-mudahan ini udah menuhin keinginan kalian semua! Dan biar alurnya gak ngelantur, kira-kira 2 atau 3 chap lagi fic ini bakal tamat! *tiup terompet* XD

Salam,

:D

-dae-

p.s: kok aku ngerasa disini GaaShion so sweet banget ya? Itu happy end versiku lhoo... ;)

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**OraRi HinaRa** (Sasu bijak? Haha, iya dong, suamiku! #plakk), **suka snsd** (ehh… saya belum pernah ganti penname! Gomen! Salam kenal ya :D), **tsubaki21 **(nih neng, udah update XD), **ReMashiba **(Haha, malah update siput nih!), **Sabaku no Rei** (sesek napas? *nyodorin tabung oksigen* GaaShion udah selesai nih, gimana? ;) Yup, Sasu kayak gitu murni karena dia sahabat Naru n pacar Saku yg sahabat Hinata), **mayraa** (*hug* Naru emang swiitt banget ;D), **Sabaku Hinata** (Udah update!), **saranghae** (astaga, jangan benci Gaara… *pelukGaara* benci sama authornya aja yang udah nistain mereka *dikemplang* ini gak masuk flame kok!), **minatsuki heartnet** (reviewmu lucu :D ini udah update), **karinhyuuga** (gak kok, di sini gak ada yg bener-bener antagonis, tapi kyknya mereka saling menyakiti ya…), **Ryougaku Nhanda** (makasih *hug* salam kenal!), **xxruuxx** (Wahh… aku jadi bangga! Kamu suka SasufemNaru? Aku malah suka SasuNaru beneran! *siul-siul), **Sabaku Hinata** (wow, ada dua Sabaku Hinata! Apakah ini orang yang sama? Karena kelamaan update jadi lupa udah review ya? Oke, salahkan author lagi yg update siput~~), **RitSuKa-HigaSasHi** (hae, Gaara serampangan? Lolz :D Salahkan author yang nistain dia!), **Kertas Biru** (Sankyuu… Dikit lagi kok! Di tempat tidur, tapi Hinata gak liat…), **apriachan** (waw, apresiasimu bikin aku tersanjung *hug* aku juga sering jadi sider kok~ ;D), **syafria meily** (aku juga mau direbut Gaara Naru… tapi kalo aku mah ceritanya bisa jadi ngelantur jadi SasuDae!), **Animea Lover Ya-ha** (kata-kata kankurou? Ah, ntar kalo timenya tepat saya flashback. Peran Sasu? Saya cinta dia jadi perannya disini dengan bijaknya 'nyentil' Hinata biar gak lemah #plakk), **Tsuki sora** (Gaara nyesel gak ya…), **naz aulia** (Yg terbaik itu sad ending ato happy ending? *otak korslet), **lightning** (Naruto buat aku! *cium Naru), **astiamorichan** (udah kejawab kan?), **AngelOfDeath **(Happy ending versi Angel n happy ending versi Dae sama gak? :D), **Vyongeline** (makasih udah suka… Jadi ngomen ttg pergaulan bebas nih, maafkan kebejatan authornya ya~~ ;)).


	7. Present

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**H E—Different**

**Untuk Semua Reviewers yang minta sekuel, terutama Ana n Malini... **

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC—parah!, Perusakan Image dan Karakter, Typo(s), Miss-typo, dst.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!—kalau ada perbedaan karakter dengan di Animanga asli, itu adalah kesengajaan... ;)**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****6****—****Present**

**.**

Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar atap, mendongak dan menarik napas kuat. Atap yang begitu sepi dan angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi selalu membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang menenangkan. Tapi tidak saat ini. Gadis itu membuka matanya, menatap seorang pemuda yang bersandar di pintu atap yang tertutup. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit mereka terdiam di sini, baik Gaara ataupun Hinata sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Kudengar Shion pindah."

Gaara menatap gadis itu ketika Hinata membuka suaranya. "Ya. Kemarin dia sudah berpamitan kepadaku."

_Karena itukah kau kembali padaku_? Hinata menelan kalimat itu dalam-dalam, dan kemudian gadis itu tersenyum. "Kau p-pasti merasa kehilangan."

"Ya."

Jawaban Gaara yang tanpa ragu membuat napas Hinata terasa tersendat.

"Aku mencintainya, Hinata."

Cukup! Hinata berjalan dengan tergesa, berhenti di depan Gaara yang menutupi pintu. "Minggir. A-aku … harus pergi."

Gaara bergeming. Mata hijau samuderanya menatap Hinata dalam dan tegas. "Tidak. Kau harus mendengarkanku. Hinata …, dulu aku hanya dekat dengan dua wanita di hidupku. Ibuku, dan Shion. Dia gadis yang pernah mengisi hari-hariku. Karena itu … Shion sangat berarti untukku."

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Hatinya sakit mendengar pengakuan Gaara. Bulir-bulir airmata menuruni pipinya, dengan gemetar Hinata berusaha mendorong Gaara. "Cukup, a-aku … s-sudah cukup me-mendengarnya."

Gaara masih terdiam, membiarkan Hinata berbuat sesukanya. "Aku bahkan hanya diam ketika Shion memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku di hari kematian ibuku. Aku sedih dengan keputusannya, namun karena aku begitu mencintainya, aku memprioritaskan kebahagiaannya, melebihi apapun." Cowok itu memegang pundak Hinata yang bergetar karena gadis itu masih menangis. "Tapi ternyata, kepergian Shion membuatku terluka lebih dari apa yang kukira. Luka yang kuabaikan karena aku menganggap aku masih mencintainya.

Luka yang sembuh karena kehadiranmu, Hinata."

Hinata mendongak, dan terpana. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia benar-benar menatap mata Gaara dan menemukan semua emosi yang selama ini terasa samar-samar di sana. Kesedihan Gaara … sakit hatinya … dan kejujuran dari setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku memang bodoh. Aku tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini, yang sedalam ini … karena itu, aku berkali-kali menyakitimu." Tangan cowok itu bergerak untuk mengusap airmata Hinata, lalu tersenyum.

Membuat gadis di depannya sekali lagi tercekat akan senyum sendu yang tersungging di bibir Gaara.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu."

Kali ini, Hinata tak lagi melihat Gaara sebagai seorang Sabaku Gaara yang brengsek, playboy, dan suka bermain api. Hinata melihat Gaara, sebagai seorang cowok biasa yang bersungguh-sungguh, tulus, dan penuh kejujuran. "A-aku …"

Gaara terkekeh kecil. "Hinata, kau sudah benar-benar melihat semua sisiku. Inilah aku, dan aku tidak sempurna. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, jika kepercayaanmu padaku sudah hilang, aku akan membuatmu percaya padaku sekali lagi. Aku takkan melepaskanmu, Hinata."

Hinata merasakan jantungnya berdebar ketika Gaara mencondongkan wajahnya. Refleks gadis itu memejamkan manik _ameythst_-nya saat Gaara sudah sangat dekat—

—dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

_Tuhan … mungkin, jantungku akan meledak saking kerasnya berdetak._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sikap malu-malu yang Hinata tunjukkan dengan wajah merona, diiringi tatapan tajam Gaara yang selalu mengekorinya kemanapun gadis itu pergi, cukup untuk membuat Sakura memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Terjadi sesuatu, kan, di antara kalian ketika berada di atap tadi?" todong gadis _pink_ itu ketika mereka di kantin.

Hinata yang duduk di depan Sakura langsung memandang gadis itu dengan gugup. "Ti-tidak! Tidak a-ada apapun, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura tertawa. "Jangan coba-coba membohongiku, Gadis Kecil. Kau terlalu kecil untuk melakukan itu, kautahu?" gadis berambut pink itu mengibaskan rambutnya, "Hmm … aku menunggu tanggal jadi kalian, Hi-na-ta-chan!"

Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya yang merona merah karena malu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_From : Gaara_

_Hinata, bersiaplah. Aku akan menjemputmu setengah jam lagi._

**.**

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Tadi sepulang sekolah, Gaara memang berkata akan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan kini, Hinata tengah termenung di lemarinya yang terbuka dan penuh dengan baju yang mendadak terlihat kusam semua.

Gadis itu mengambil sebuah baju yang dirasanya cocok, mengepasnya, lalu meletakkannya di tempat tidur, kemudian mengambil gaun yang lain. Begitu terus, hingga ketukan di pintu membuatnya terlonjak.

"Ya?"

"_Oneesan_, Gaara-_oniisan_ sudah menunggu di bawah." Suara Hanabi.

Astaga! Hinata panik seketika. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, gadis itu menarik sebuah dress berwarna pink lembut dari tempat tidurnya. Dress yang merupakan pilihan pertamanya tadi. Hinata kemudian cepat-cepat menyisiri rambutnya, memakai bedak, lipgloss, dan mascara pada wajahnya dan termenung menatap cermin.

Jantungnya yang tidak berhenti berdebar sedari tadi, kepanikannya mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berkencan resmi dengan Gaara membuatnya gugup.

"Sampai kapan mau berdiri di sana?"

Hinata menoleh, Gaara bersandar pada kusen pintu, matanya bersinar menatap geli Hinata. Menciptakan semu kemerahan pada pipi sang gadis.

"Aku s-salah kostum?"

Gaara tersenyum main-main, "Tidak juga."

Hinata mengembungkan pipinya, berpikir apakah cowok berambut merah itu sedang berbohong atau jujur. Gaara sendiri memakai celana jeans dan kaos yang dilapisi kemeja, tapi… itu, kan, memang kostum kebanggaan Gaara yang sering dipakainya kemana-mana.

"Ayo."

Ajakan Gaara membuat Hinata tak peduli lagi. Terserahlah mau salah kostum atau tidak. Gadis itu meraih tas selempang kesayangannya dan menyambut uluran tangan Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-aku nggak mau turun."

Hinata cemberut. Gaara ternyata membawa mobilnya berhenti tepat di tepi laut, membuat gadis berambut indigo itu kesal karena ternyata ia benar-benar salah kostum.

Ketika Gaara tak berkata apapun dan turun dari mobil, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Antara ingin menahan gengsinya dengan tetap berada di dalam mobil, atau mengikuti Gaara keluar. Saat beberapa menit terlewat dan Hinata nyaris menyerah, ketukan di kaca jendela membuatnya menoleh.

Di sana ada Gaara, cowok itu membuka pintu mobil dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah jemari Hinata untuk menggenggamnya. "Turunlah, Hinata."

Kali ini, Hinata tak ragu untuk mengikuti Gaara. Dan lagi-lagi, gadis itu mendapat sebuah kejutan yang manis. Rupanya Gaara sudah mempersiapkan tikar, peralatan piknik, dan sebuah gitar tepat di depan mobil mereka terparkir.

Hinata duduk di samping Gaara, menekuk kedua lututnya. "Sayang sekali mendung. Kita tidak bisa m-melihat sunset," desahnya.

Gaara tak menjawab, cowok itu meraih gitar dan mulai memetiknya. "Hinata, aku akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu."

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

'_Cause I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

Hinata menyipitkan matanya ketika lagu itu selesai. "Gaara, sebaiknya k-kau mengaku padaku. I-ini seperti bukan dirimu."

Gaara hanya menatap Hinata tanpa berkata apapun, semakin membuat gadis bermata amethyst itu gemas. Dengan cepat Hinata merebut gitar di pangkuan Gaara.

"O-oke, sembari menunggumu mengaku, a-aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu u-untukmu," ujar Hinata, mengulum senyumnya saat Gaara melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Gadis itu mulai memetik senar gitar.

_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_

_I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted_

_And even though all your friends tell me you're doing fine_

_And you're somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you_

_When he says those words that hurt you do you read the ones I wrote you?_

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

'_Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the makeup running down __my__ face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

'_Cause I'm not fine at all_

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Tepat ketika Hinata menyelesaikan lirik terakhirnya, tetes demi tetes air hujan mulai turun. Iris jade dan amethyst itu bertemu dan melebar, dan Hinata semakin terkejut ketika Gaara melepas kemejanya, menjadikannya alat pengganti payung di atas kepala mereka.

Tawa Hinata meledak seketika.

"Kau harus b-benar-benar me-memberitahuku, Gaa-ra-kun."

Gaara merapatkan tubuhnya demi 'payung dadakan' tersebut bisa melindungi mereka berdua, menghela napas. "Ide Kankurou. Sudah kuduga, ini sangat konyol. Aku tak pernah mau melakukan hal semacam ini sebelumnya."

Hinata tak ingat kapan ia tertawa selepas ini hingga perutnya terasa sangat sakit. Tak pernah dalam mimpi terliarnya sekalipun ia berpikir bisa berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Berduaan dengan Gaara di tepi pantai, kehujanan, berpayungkan kemeja. Hal yang tak mungkin pernah Gaara lakukan jika cowok itu tak dengan mudah terhasut kakak keduanya. _It makes her … feels happy and special._

Ketika akhirnya tawanya bisa dihentikan, Hinata tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa s-sebaiknya kita bereskan ini d-dan masuk ke mobil."

Namun Gaara bergeming, terpaku pada wajah ceria Hinata di depannya. Pandangan Gaara berubah, menatap Hinata dengan cara yang bisa membuat jantung gadis itu berjumpalitan. Tatapan yang membuat Hinata bergerak gelisah. Terutama saat Gaara berkata dengan suara rendah, "Kurasa … kita harus diam di sini sedikit lebih lama."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Gaara mencondongkan tubuhnya, bibirnya menemukan bibir Hinata dan memagutnya lembut.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Author's territory:**

Yatta! O-oke, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena udah nelantarin fic ini, dan lagi, ini pendek banget! (I know! I know!) Tapi, seperti yang sudah kita ketahui bersama (halah) ini adalah anti-klimaks, setelah klimaks bertahun-tahun yang lalu, haha.

Aku harap, ini cukup membahagiakan kalian semua, karena aku sendiri bahagia ketika menulisnya, nyehehe~~ terutama ngebayangin jadi Hinata, bikin degdegan :3

Chapter depan (mudah-mudahan) akan sangat panjang, penuh dengan sweet moments, karena chapter delapan, seperti yang sudah aku rencanain, adalah chapter akhir.

Makasih buat yang nungguin dan mau baca, tanpa kalian, aku ngga bakal bisa selesaiin ini. You're awesome, guys, more than me *pelukcium satu-satu*

Makasih juga yang udah kirim PM, entah facebook atau FFn, thank you guys! Yang review, yang fave, all of you give me a proud even I'm just an amateur author *sigh*

Love you, all.

:D

-dae-


End file.
